Genesis, Book One: Deliquescent
by dreamflitters
Summary: A girl from an entirely different world. A boy from another time. Siblings from a dying tribe and a throneless prince. In order to return home, Nona embarks on a journey to find the Avatar.
1. Caterpillar in Limbo

The following is a story I made when I was roughly 15, over four years ago. I got some 30,000 something words into it and then lost the wattpad account I had connected to it, only recently rediscovered it. I never published it, so I figured why not now?

Please be light with the criticism. This was done purely out of fun when I was 15, I am now 20.

Prologue

New York was the bane of her. She needed the sun, the grasslands, the wildlife of her homes; not a gray ghetto in the armpit of a booming city. She had experienced this gray depression throughout most of her life, but being in a ghoulish place like this put it at its peak.

She had seen New York only through television before, and had admired the bright lights, the colorful people, the jungle of buildings. Experiencing the forgotten urbans of the city had ruined such expectations. The inhabitants are cruel; their thorns sharpened by the unjust society they were born into, children born into homelessness, wanderers finding themselves without a dollar, not a single penny to spend, all plagued by sins of theft, drugs and murder.

She thought she had seen poverty before. She was dead wrong. And now she was tired of it.

Her father had moved them there in hopes for better work. One of his former union buddies had promised to help him get back in the flow of the movie industry, so they packed their things and scrapped together whatever money they had. Things didn't work out. She watched her life fall apart.

It wasn't like this was the first time she tried committing suicide.

Nooses didn't work, only left her dangling and bruises, and pills were easily punched out of her. Before she had always been too scared to draw blood, but scars that piled up had dissipated from her skin easily. She wasn't scared of damaging her beauty anymore. Her feet dangled from the tall apartment, people looked like maggots worming about on the ground. It had taken some time to find a way up on top, but she had done it. There was no going back. This was permanent.

She got up from sitting, tenderly removing her shoes. She let her body drop from the sky.

Chapter One: Caterpillar and the Sentinel in Limbo

When Nona fell, she braced herself for harsh winds and bitter cold. A sudden crash. She got all of that- the rapid winds whipping at her face, the freezing air, but instead of that life ending impact...the only thing she got smacked with was water.

Or, what seemed like water. It was as if a black hole had opened and swallowed her whole. She sank in a dark, swirling ocean pushing her along its currents. Long curly hair wrapped itself around her head as she was twirled and she fought it away, trying to see. Reaching up to the surface proved futile as it was long out of reach, the glimmer of light seemingly closing up. And then she was left drowning in darkness. The current, dark and fearsome, dragged her along to its bottom. She stopped struggling.

"_I am dying. This is what I wanted._" Nona thought, accepting whatever fate may lay before her. Her body laid limp before her, and dark waters filled her lungs. She closed her eyes.

But not before being pushed into the hard, incredibly chilling floor of this sea. Her mind went haywire. She felt distorted; her being had passed through the floor after being hammered into it, and it spat her out- into a land so bright it was blinding.

Her ears pounded, her nose burned and throat stung. She felt like she was on fire. Nona heaved in air, coughing up gallons and gallons of the inky liquid, which had in turned sank into the ground of this world. She wheezed, taking in big gasps of air. Her limbs felt grinded and sour, her senses slowly regaining. Soft grains of sand embedded themselves onto her cheek.

Something poked against my side.

"Get up." An ancient, hoarse voice commanded me. I ignored it. I didn't think, I didn't react, I just swallowed in air- hanging onto life.

"Get. Up." He slammed something down against the ground- and suddenly I was blown into a pink, glimmering sky so beautiful it took my breath away. Below was soft sands, a forest in the distance, and a desert in the east. My body floated, gliding slowly down. I felt free. No attachments.

I turned my body in the air, albeit quiet painfully, and touched my feet to the ground.

A man with amber eyes and wrinkled skin stood in garb that was reminiscent of Southern Asian robes; Nepali or Tibet. In his hand was a wooden staff, characters I'm unfamiliar with etched along it.

I swallowed, pushing wet hair from my face.

"So uh," I clutched my hand on my arm."I'm dead, right?" I announced.

He grinned.

"Come along." He turned around and we started to walk away from the sands, stained black with the oil I arrived in.  
I was dead, no doubt about it. I chose not to question it.

"Why do you want to kill yourself?" The man spoke without hesitation, without eye contact.

"There isn't a purpose to living."

"Then, if you are given a purpose, would you still want to die?"

"I'm already dead now, aren't I?"

His eyes twinkled and he made a move with his staff and suddenly I went soaring- sucked into something that spat me out in a land as foreign and strange as the one I had just been.

The world was spinnning, and the warm daydream I felt quickly dissipated from me as a cold bit at my body. I was falling once again.

An ocean laid before me- was it the same hell from before? I didn't want to find out, but I was about to meet it.

I curled into a ball and braved the icy waters. Submerged once again, a thought entered my mind; Was I alive? Is it possible that I survived the fall, and now I'm doped up in the hospital and stuck in a limbo; in a coma? Everything was hurting, my temperature was dropping and I was freezing over.

My mind was in a haze, I didn't know if I was alive or dead, but one thing was clear; If I continued to let panic run its course then hypothermia will quickly claim me.

I fought the icy waters that bit at my skin and broke surface, gasping for air. A deep blue ocean surrounded me, glaciers peaked out of the surface in the distance.

A SHARP booming noise sounded behind me. I twisted my body, I had only been submerged for seconds on end but if my body temperature dropped any further I would be letting this nightmare kill me. What is happening? Is this punishment for killing myself?

A black steam boat tore up the waters, speeding towards my general direction. I tried to shout out "HE-L-P" but my voice was stuck in my throat. A column of onyx smoke pumped out of it, and I again screamed,

"HELP!"

My arms tread the water and I kicked my legs, swimming as hard as I could to the ship. The waters were so freezing it felt like it was burning my skin. Pushing to the ship, I remembered a lesson from my health class in middle school. Swimming in waters under, what, 30 degrees? Fahrenheit without any protective clothing can kill you in at the very least... 15 minutes, and you become lethargic in _less than two minutes._ And I am incredibly _friolero_.

I could already tell that two minutes had passed when my limbs wouldn't push as fast as they could, and my breaths became faster and more exaggerated. I stopped kicking my legs and kept to paddling my arms, feeling the ocean swallow me. It was getting hard to just move my hands, and soon I couldn't move at all. I floated on my back, everything below my neck had long lost feeling. My eyes fluttered closed, and I felt myself slipping,  
\- but a moment later two men in bizarre armor yanked me roughly from the water. The cold air bit at me more than the icy waters had, and I slumped in their grip. Carried up to the deck like a soggy ragdoll. Men in armor uniform gathered along the sides of the deck, posed at attention, a boy and an old man in the center of it all.

They forced me to kneel before the boy. The first thing I notice is the skin around his eye, which is scarred a vicious red. The old man next to him stood shorter than him, with grey hair falling around his face, wicked sideburns and beard, and a bun on top of his head. I rattled in the men's hold, my shivering body quaked. I made the mistake of jerking my arm to try and hug my frigid body, only for them to force me down even stronger, gloved hands bruising my shoulders and I moaned in pain.

The boy strides over to me, his deep red metal armor clinking and his helm bobbing with his head. He used his foot to lift my chin, as if to examine my face, and I quivered at his touch. I'm a helpless girl in arctic waters- and their first action is to treat me like a dirty peasant while I _freeze_ to death.

His mouth moved, but I tried my tongue faster- "Ahh-t th-the very le-ass, c-c-can't I gett a b-blanket?"

That made him angry. Should've spoke sooner, pal.

"If y-ya hadn' noticed, I'm n-not exactly in sc-cuba gear."

"Do you have any idea who you're speaking to?!" He gritted out, fury igniting in his eyes. I stretched my lips to smile- which was hard when you're half frozen- and that made him even angrier.

The short old man stepped forward to interject, "It would be wiser to get this young lady in drier clothes before she dies, Zuko." Zuko? How foreign. Maybe I'm in the Pacific. I'll have to find out when I'm not fucking dying.

Zuko turned around on his heel and walked away to the forecastle of the ship.

"Do with her what you will, Uncle. But we get rid of her as soon as we can. She is not the Avatar."

What's an Avatar?

The men holding me down had brought me up and walked me along side Zuko's uncle. We followed him into the ship, where the smell of coal wasn't as bad as outside.

"I am sorry for our...poor hospitality," the short man spoke.

"Ah, do-ont you wor-ry 'bout it, what el-sse wou-ld someone do to a free-zing stranger." I spat back at him and rolled my eyes. This is bullshit. "If you r-really cared about hospit-talit-tty, t-then you wouldn' haff these m-men yanking me a-around." I muttered under a breath.

But the old man's eyebrows crinkled in worry, as if he felt genuine distress towards me. My face softened at this, and I felt bad for being so mean to a small old dude. I shifted my gaze to the right of me, not wanting to make eye contact. My eyelids grew heavier and heavier and I soon gave in and collapsed completely in the soldier's grip, completely out of energy.

I woke up in an infirmary. My heart was beating at a hundred miles a minute, every inch of my body covered in sweat as I moaned in pain- I had a headache so huge I felt the need to smash my forehead against a wall.

There was a man that stood over me, a man with skin dark as night and Guy Fawkes facial hair, who lifted my head and held a cup to my lips- forcing me to drink it. I inhaled the liquid as much as I could for my dry, parched throat- to which the man said "Slow down or it'll go up your nose." The water was like nectar of the gods.

"You've been asleep for the past day. You're quite strong for such a small girl, I've never seen someone break a fever so fast." He said, and I tried to sit up.

"W-where am I?" I managed to burble out, and the man gently laid me back down. What happened?

"Stay down, you're still recovering," His voice was fast, every word spoken with urgency. The man turned around and got to work smashing something up, his hands mechanically reaching for herbs and powders out of the cabinets.

Groaning, I rubbed my temples. The lack of red sleeves caught my attention, and I lifted the sheets.

My clothes were missing and my underwear was replaced with cloth briefs and a knitted top. I crinkled in disgust at the thought of a stranger removing my clothes and- you know what, I'm just gonna not think about it. That's good. Just. Don't imagine it, it'll be like it never happened.

"Where- uh," My voice came out high pitch, "Where are my clothes?" I tried, hearing that my voice was normal again.

His head bobbed up from his workstation, face blank with confusion. "Oh." His black eyes darting beyond me, and I followed their gaze.

My soaking clothes sat in a bin, my phone dropped on top of it all.

Holy shit, my phone!

Falling out of bed, I hissed out "Ow!" and hobbled over to the bin, snatching my phone before I felt hands grab my shoulder.

"I told you to stay in bed!" He scolded, "Stupid girl."

"Yeah, yep, sorry about that," I murmured and fell back onto the bed, huddling up in the blankets. Coddling my phone close, I quickly turned it on. My precious child. It was zipped up in my pocket, so they searched my clothes.

I tore off the otterbox and pat whatever water i felt before turning it on. The screen lit up, and so did my face. It was at 83%, and some pixels were distorted, but at least it was operable. This phone survives my showers, and now an arctic sea. This phone is my ride or die.  
NO SIGNAL glared at me from the screen. The clock read 8:14 PM- which is around the time I tried to- or did?-  
The light in the room came back to me as my blankets were pulled off- and I shouted "Hey!"

The nurse stood over me, another cup in his hand.

"Sit up and drink this." He stated flatly and shoved it in my face, and I did so.

It tasted revolting and I cringed back, pushing the cup away from my face.

"No, you drink all of it. Unless you want your fever to come back, drink the rest." Looking at the wretched brown liquid and then to the man above me, I grumbled and shot the rest of the contents of the cup into the back of my mouth like a shot glass, quickly gulping and shaking my head.

"So, uh, do you guys save girls from drowning everyday or...?"

"Do you go swimming in arctic waters everyday?" He snorted.

"My dude I don't even know where I am or who you are. If I did something to you, sorry? I'm just tryna make conversation."

"Don't worry about him. He's always like that."  
A short, old man entered his room, two soldiers behind him. His face renewed my memory to some extent.

"Can she walk?" he asked the nurse.

"Yes, but she shouldn't over work her body."

"Then, it would be fine if she ate dinner with me? I'll make sure the chefs prepare _okayu."_

The nurse looked from the man to me with annoyance, then grunted out "Go ahead."

I huddled the blankets around me and rolled off the bed and onto my feet- slowly, slowly- before gliding out of the room.

"Thanks for the rescue," I told him and he nodded his head.  
"Would you like a better change of clothes?" He asked and I threw my head up and down.  
"I am glad to see you are well. It is not everyday you see a little girl fall out of the sky!"  
"Haha, yeah, I don't drop into the middle of no where often either."  
We stopped in front of a dimly lit room, the inside rather big and grand for a ship like this. A wide bed sat in the middle, adorned with red and gold sheets, as well as white pillows and decorative throw pillows that looked like they were made from golden silk. A rug of some sort of animal stretched across the floor, a dresser stood in a corner by a mirror and a desk with paper and quill along a wall with a portrait of a beautiful woman, along with a large scroll with figures painted in black ink and seemingly kanji alongside with it. This couldn't be a guest room. Not on a ship like this. Whose room is this?

"Find whatever fits in that dresser there, and knock on the door when you are decent." Iroh reassured me and smiled gingerly. The door was shut before I could have any sort of say, and I was left in silence.

At the very least, it was nice and warm in here. Homely. I stripped the clothes the nurse gave me. My necklace was tangled into my wild hair, but I didn't bother to fish it out yet.

Shuffling through the drawers for something that fit, I realized something- these clothes were strange; they were all robe-like, along the lines of kimono. Everything was also big, but that's what you have to deal with when you're 5' tall. All that there were was dark reds, oranges, bright golds and warm colors in general. I settled for a dark red juban, folding it and tying a gold koshi-himo, then wrapped a black kimono over me, being sure to show the collar of the juban, and tying another waist string.

It felt weird putting on a man's kimono, but it beats a woman's. Wearing kimono when I was younger was so annoying- I always felt like a walking tube.

A man's is much more looser. I tightened and wrapped a gold obi around me, remembering how my mother and baba would wrap me in such clothing. Finally I slipped into a dark red hakama, struggling to tie it. My cheeks heated up. I never wore a hakama before, nor do I really know how to tie it besides seeing my dad showing my brother how to tie it, and that was only one time. I groaned, I was at loss.

Well, its better than being nude. They smelled nice too, like firewood. A nice contrast to the charcoal. After yanking my amethyst necklace out of my hair, twisting the water out of my hair and throwing it into a bun, I powered my phone off, wrapped the ear buds around it, and slipped it into my robes. Pitter-pattering over to the door, I gave two knocks.

The door cracked open and I waddled back, and the old dude pushed the door open with his back. In his hands was a tray with a teapot and three yunomi-cups. The soldiers brought in a table and we sat on the rug. I watched as he poured the tea, a familiar scent reaching my nose.

"Jasmine?" I asked.

"You know your tea." He nodded, a big grin on his face.

His kind eyes brought back more guilt. "I'm sorry for my, um, rudeness earlier." I admitted.

"Oh please, you had every reason to be." He chuckled. "What is your name?"

"Oh, Nona- I'm Nona."

"Nice to meet you Nona, I am Iroh."

Iroh showed me how to tie the hakama. When I asked him what an Avatar is, he looked confused.

"You don't know what an avatar is?"

"That's sorta why I'm asking," I said sheepishly.

He let out a long sigh, looking up in thought and stroking his beard, murmuring, "It has been over 100 years, huh."

"No one has told you of the Avatar? Ever?" He frowned and I nodded. "The Avatar...the _Kudayojinzuu _is the divine medium who has descended upon the mortal world. Able to bend all elements and is the bridge of the spirit world and the mortal plane,however... the world has been absent of him for a century. "

I stared at him, completely puzzled.

This only raised more questions!

"What...do you mean..." I began, at a loss for words, "...by elements? How does one "bend" an element?" Does he mean like, periodic table?

Iroh looked as blank as I was. "Well, you know. Like," He punched a fist in the air. Brilliant flames shot out in a short column and I yelped- "Firebending, you know?"

Instinctively scooting backwards, I eyed Iroh and his fist suspiciously, gulping before asking "What the *hell* was that?"

"You...you don't know what firebending is?" He asked, as confused as I am. I shook my head vigorously. Edging closer and then settling on my knees, I whispered,

"Do it again."

Iroh grinned and in a flash he was breathing fire from his mouth! Like a _dragon_! I absolutely love dragons.

"Teach me how to!"

Iroh paused. "Firebending...is..uh..., not everyone can firebend, and at least one of your parents have to be a firebender too."

I sulked. "You're telling me its genetic? That's dumb."

"Genetic?...Now that I think about it, where are you from Nona? You don't look like water tribe. Maybe Earth kingdom? But that doesn't explain why you're all the way over in the ends of the world. And that hair..." Iroh continued to wonder, and I nervously twisted my lips to the side. "I can't think of any sort of place that hasn't exposed a young girl at your age to bending, either."

I sighed. "Well, you see...the truth is,"

Before I could finish, the metal door opened. There stood the boy- Zugo, was it? Helm off, revealing a bald head save for a pony tail. In any other setting, I would've been giggling. The dude looked pretty, but that hairstyle? Nada. However, he looked murderous and upsetting him more would surely give me the death penalty.

Zugo stalked over to us, not batting an eye when he knocked over the tea. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Get up." He commanded.

I leaned back casually. "Why?"

He grabbed me by the arm and yanked me up. "Hey, easy on the arm!" I stumbled onto my feet. "You could've just asked nicer, ya know." I furrowed my eyebrows, and tried to walk past him, but he had a death grip. Iroh looked positively distressed about his tea. Poor Iroh.

"Shut up." His strict voice reminded me of my dad's.

"Uncle, she is a prisoner. Is that not clear? She isn't to be drinking tea or dining with you!" Well excuse me. What's so wrong about drinking tea in a guest room?

Zugo dragged me out into the hall, Iroh got up and hobbled after us, giving me a look that said "Sorry!"

"Zuko, wait, can't we talk about this over some tea?" Iroh called, and I dawdled down the hallway trying to keep up with Zugo's- _Zuko's_ pace. "Hey, man, how about we slow it down? Yeah?" I tried, "I usually liked to be wined and dined before getting rough and dirty," Maybe a joke will work?

That only made him more mad. "I told you to shut up!"

I was thrown into a room that was more like a prison. There was no form of light, so everything was dark, only a small bed occupied a corner. The complete opposite of where I had been before. The door shut closed, leaving me in total darkness. Good job, Nona. Way to score points with the guy in charge.

Why do they let a brat like him boss everyone around anyway? He can't be any older than I am.

I sighed. This sucks. Wandering over to the corner where the bed is, I felt around for it the best I can in a dark cell like this, and laid down fetal position, rubbing my arms. Might as well chill out and listen to some tunes.  
Slipping in my earbuds and filling my head with whatever playlist I had downloaded, I let my mind wonder.

Was this real?  
If it isn't, it has to be the most vivid dream I've ever had.  
One moment I was sure I was going to die. I wake up, and I'm not. I'm in a entirely different world.  
Why didn't I just let the waters claim me? Was the confusion of being somewhere as unexpected as a freakin' ocean really the one thing that stopped me? Do I really want to die?

...Who am I kidding. Of course I do.  
I closed my eyes. Blackness when I opened them, blackness when I closed. Slow, tranceful tunes mellowed me out. It was one of those times again. The times where I didn't feel anything at all- just numbness. Just disappointment, at my life, at me, at my family. Disappointment and stress. The time where I'm such a sad sack that I don't even want to cry. The time where I do nothing but waste away and wish I would be abducted by aliens, or killed in my sleep, something that would get me away from New York, from Texas, from California.

I guess I got my wish, huh?  
It must be purgatory. That's where I am.  
I opened my eyes, and stared. I folded my hands over my stomach. I don't feel like thinking right now. I didn't want to feel anything. I just let the music carry me away.

I'm not sure how much time passed, but it was the growing crack of light that brought me back to reality. Someone opened the door, and I quickly removed my earbuds and pressing pause on my music before turning my body towards the door.  
That's where it gets weird.  
The guard whom opened the door stood there, amazement and fear on his face. Normally I'd ask what was up. But that's the thing- _I_ was up. Literally.  
I was suspended in the air, just a foot away from the ceiling, in the same position I was in when I laid down.

"What the _fuc_k?!" I shout, stretching an arm out and turning onto my stomach. Big mistake. Maybe it was my movements, maybe it was my panic. One or the other brought back my gravity and I plummeted back onto the bed with an "Oof!"

"Owww..." I grunted, rolling off the bed and onto my feet. I rubbed the back of my head and blinked, looking at the bed and then to the area I was suspended in. First an old man whose able to create fire out of nothing, and now I seemed to have forgot gravity? Today has been _weird_, for lack of a better term.

I turned around, and saw that the soldier still lingered in the doorway.

"Did you see that?" I asked, eyes wide. "That was incredible!"

His face screamed terror, though.

"Y- you're...you're the Avatar!" His childish voice exclaimed and I shot him a look.

"Actually, I'm Nona." I retorted.

"You can fly. You're an airbender...Holy shit." He ignored me completely, hands on head.

"No, no. I'm a lot of things, _pal. _ButI can't do this-" I made air quotes-"_airbending,_ whatever that is, and I sure as hell am not your Avatar." I huffed, hands on hips.

"I need to get you into interrogation straight away!" The boy of a soldier said, probably remembering the reason why he came into my cell in the first place.

...Wait.

I'm gonna be interrogated?

No way in hell.

I stomped my foot and exhaled sharply through my nose, eyebrows furrowed in anger. I pushrf past the dude before he could grab my arm, shoving his face in the process. I'm not taking this bullshit.

I stormed down the hall, beelining to the room I was in before. The soldier sprinted after me, hollaring at me to stop. I ignored him. If he even tried to drag me around like his buddies did earlier, he'd be getting a face full of fist.

I don't mix well with authorities. I've always held a deep hatred for whatever principal, assistant principal, commandeering types I've had the trouble of meeting. I've been questioned- illegally, might I add, by police just for a fucking _bang snap_ I brought to school. They had me do 5 hours of community service- that part I didn't care about, I had done food drives, puppy dog washing, litter pickings before.

I was pissed that a shitty middle school threw me to the judges over a damn bang snap. They honestly believed I had intended to start a fire. All because of that shitty bitch Janet.

All cops I've met are assholes. All principals, save for my elementary one, are douchebag tools. I'm not falling for more authoritarian bullshit.  
Locked up for what? Drowning? Fuck you.

I yanked open the door. Zuko wasn't there. Soldier boy grabbed my arm and I spun around and socked him square in the face with my tiny fist.

He fell back and hissed out "_Fuckin' bitch shit that fuckin' hurt_!"

I started for the deck, ignoring soldier boy's moanings.

The sudden light was a bit bothersome, and the reek of coal too of course, but my attention focused only on Baldy.  
He stood at the forecastle deck, back to me. The soldiers paid no attention to me leaving the inside of the ship. I walked to Zuko, fists balled with anger, but it wasn't until I was almost to him that one of his men noticed me and tried to apprehend me.

One dude launched himself at me, another shouted "Prince Zuko, watch out!"

So he's a prince, huh?

The guy was huge, but I was small and wiggled out of his grasp, kicking away from him and continued to Zuko.  
Zuko had turned around, his eyes met mine. His gold eyes were wide, surprised at my sight, but that quickly vanished as the only face I've ever seen from him came back- anger.  
"I heard you had some questions!"  
"She's suppose to be prepared in the interrogation room. Who was sent for her?!" His voice boomed. I advanced to him, more of his soldiers trying to stop me.  
"Whatsa matter, huh?! Whattya so ANGRY about?" I taunted him. His men held me back, I lashed at them but I was over numbered.  
"Come here so I can give you something to REALLY be angry about!" I yelled at him.  
Zuko closed his eyes and let out a growl. He strided over, glaring down at me.  
"Let go of her." His voice was calm. Kinda scary, but I had no fear. Only anger.  
Weight of heavy men fell off of me and my limbs felt free. I straightened my back and gave a malicious grin as he stripped his armor.  
"You want a fight?" He asked, throwing off his shirt.  
"You're gonna get one."

"Stop trying to look cool, its lame!" I laughed.

He gave a strong kick in the air, and I almost laughed again- is he trying to kick me? He's not even close to me! What a showoff.

But a streak of fire blossomed out and sped towards me, I waddled backwards, falling onto my butt, but avoided it by a smidgen. The flames felt burning hot as they passed over me and dissipated, but I couldn't afford to be awestruck.

wait fucking shit he can do that cool fire bending shit and I cant

Zuko calmly walked towards me and I scooted backwards and attempted to get up, but remembered I was in kimono. Fucking kimono! Marching around was one thing, combat was an entirely other level!

I briefly met panic. But I wasn't having that. I can be mad at my stupid idiot decisions later, Zuko is about to turn me into a crisp.  
"Ffffuuuuuuck!' I shouted in frustration, and in quick motions I ripped the hakama off, tearing out the tie and slipping my legs out.  
Legs freed, but still a bit confined by the other robes, I jumped back, trying to create distance between us.  
"_Something feels different_," a corner of my mind thought. I pushed that thought aside. Walking backwards I ripped off the haori himo and haori.  
Bothering with the obi would take too long, and the material of the kimono was too tough to rip. I couldn't make any more space for my legs.  
Okay, Nona. Tough it out. He's you're age, you can take him. He's been pampered all his life, anyway.  
But there was a glint in his eyes. Had he purposely stopped attacking so that I could remove my binds?

That moment of hesitation costed me. He threw a flame punch, and I ducked down again, jump-rolling my body to the right.  
"_There's that feeling again_," part of me whispered.  
Getting back on my feet, bringing my fists up, I studied him and he looked at me like he already won. I grunted. If I got in close combat, I could take him, but his flames kept me away.  
I started towards him in full determination.

Just tough it up, Nona.

I ran at him. He gave another flame kick, doing a move out of some martial art, and I saw it coming. I twirled my body around it, sighing in relief when I saw it dissipate, but another ball of flames greeted me as I turned my head.  
I quickly brought my arms in front of my face. The flames hit them and forced me back a little but I stood my ground and hissed out in pain, then continued my advances. Zuko's face changed to a look of- was it impressed? Surprise? But hardened again. I threw my arm back and gave a fist to his cheek, but he caught my arm before contact, spinned me around and twisted it around my back and pinned me to the ground.  
"Enough games. Give up," He hissed in my ear.  
Fuck no.  
"Do you get off on power or something?" I spat in his face.  
He had my arms pinned behind my back, one of his knees between my thighs. But I clamped my thighs around his leg, rolling sideways and pushing up- and then our roles were reversed. I was on top, my legs wrapped around his waist. The lower half of the kimono has long since ripped from both the singe of his fire and the movements of my legs wearing the fabric down. I pinned his arms against his side, since I was too short to hold them over his head. A badly improvised hold overall, but Zuko looked...amused. Like he was surprised I could even counter his hold, despite it being a shitty counter. He was making fun of me.

Before he could do anything, I tucked my chin and slammed my head into his face. He roared and flipped me off of him, I hit my back hard but scrambled back up. I wobbled a little, everything dizzy from the headbutt, but we were at each others neck. A flame fist in his hand and a kick ready in my leg.

"My Lord, please!" A voice called out, but the two of us paid no attention.

Zuko punched and I let the flame hit my side, along with his fist. It hurt. It hurt like a bitch. Like a thousand wasps, but I screamed and looked him dead in the eye, grabbing his shoulder and kicking him square in the nuts.

"Please, she's-"

He doubled over and I slammed his head into my knee. A hand dug into my thigh and he dragged me down and elbowed my stomach. Hard. I wheezed and moaned, rolled over onto my side.

"She's the Avatar!" Soldier boy yelled out.

Zuko paused, standing over me, looking to the soldier and to me. I stared up at him, giving him a big shit eating grin.

Our chests rose up and down as we panted. "No," he finally said. "The avatar is over a hundred years old. He's not some _weak_, tiny little _girl_."

Fuck you.  
"This little girl just made your nose bleed, and I'm not sure your family jewels are doing too good either, bud." I snarled.

Suddenly, a bright column of light shot out in the distance against the cold blue sky. Everyone's eyes watched it, jaws dropping. Except mine. They can admire their dumb light, I'm not finished. I jumped to my feet, ready to punch Zuko in his stupid face, but someone held me back.

"No, Nona. You need to have those burns looked at." I turned around. Iroh.

"And maybe a nice cup of tea, too."

Zuko had already forgotten about me, back to barking orders. Something about setting a course towards that light. I pushed my hair out of my face, it had long fell from its bun, the ponytail lost somewhere in out fight. Adrenaline wore off and my body ached, bruises decorating it.

"I'm gonna need some ice," I grumbled, following Iroh back into the ship. A strange growl erupted from my stomach.

"And whatever's for dinner, too." I admitted. "I don't suppose you can give me Zuko's share?"

Iroh gave a hearty laugh, and I let out a small giggle too, but quickly added, "I'm only half joking. Don't be surprised if he's angry and hungry later."

-  
thank you for reading

some notes:

nona is half japanese. i originally wanted her to be racially ambiguous, but i thought it would be interesting to see an asian in the avatar world, a world heavily inspired by asia, and how an asian would react to such a world. also, i never really see black or latino or mixes of them in fiction at all, so i wanted her to be part black and latina as well.  
I also intend to give a more... justified/realistic rendition of the avatar world. "little" stuff like instead of bastardizing and monolith-ing the entirety of Asia and spitting on chinese, the nations will have their own respective languages and alphabets. but this world wouldn't work without a "common tongue" (English)

this also means this story will be **dark. there will be lots of upcoming graphic content such as death, violence, drug use, and rape.**

I'll make a terminology thing sometime lmao I'm lazy

(edit of january 2020: I never did the terminology and I have no clue how I came up with some of the words. ie _Kudayojinzuu _but I roughly remember doing the research to make sure it correlates to the description of the avatar. I actually am Japanese myself, but I am American. I can barely speak the language lol.


	2. Brother

Iroh and the soldier boy had escorted me to the infirmary to have my wounds treated, and I currently sat on a white bed almost naked, cloth wrapped around my chest and pelvis. The ship's doctor, the man from before- a dark skinned nonbender man named Arul, was rubbing on some sort of salve that tingled against my pulsating burns. I was holding ice on some of the bigger bruises, mentally scolding myself for being such a dumbass.

I mean, I can be exiled for this in whatever big land Zuko owned. He could have me killed. He can kill me. I was so consumed with being offended about being treated so poorly that I picked a fight with one of the most powerful political figures on board.

Not to mention, I was dressed in a kimono of all things. How am I suppose to fight in a kimono? Way to go, Nona. No wonder you got your ass whooped.

I went over the fight in my head, tracing the red, blue and purple bruises on my abdomen. I was certainly in pain, but my body didn't match up. I've seen Zuko's muscles. He was a ripped dude, the type that I'd admire in class if he didn't have such an ugly hair do. My ribs should be broken. He's obviously trained as well, but he went for my stomach and not my eyes or nose. It doesn't add up.  
And the burns? They sting like a bitch. But apparently, they're only first degree burns. At least that's what Arul said.

"He went easy on me," I spoke in realization.

Arul lifted his head from the bowl and gave me a look as if it was obvious. I gaped.

"That rat bastard!" And then I was angry all over again.

"Well, you are a little girl," Arul started, "A totally formless one at that."

"How would you know? You weren't there." I retorted.

"_Jay _told me," He smiled, "He also said that you are the long awaited Avatar," he rolled his eyes, "May the spirits have mercy on this world." Arul added.

"Whose Jay? And besides, what does that mean?" I scoffed.

"The boy that carried you here? Duh." No-duh indeed. Why didn't I make that connection?

Arul went back to mixing up whatever salve, speaking to me without eye contact.

"And it means that if you truly are the avatar, then there is no hope for this world. At all."

I pursed my lips. "Are you saying I don't have what it takes to be the Avatar?"

"Bingo! Yes, that is _exactly_what I'm saying."

I clicked my tongue at him in disbelief.

"You don't even know me."

"I know you can airbend," He countered.

"No, I can't," I snorted.

"Wow. You yourself don't even know that you can airbend. Incredible. You should win an Avatar of the Year award."

I'm defeated. I'm a shitty fighter and a shittier Avatar.

"Fine, fine. I get it. I'm not the Avatar. That's apparent. I never really thought I was the Avatar anyway..." I grumbled.

"So you do have the capability to admit defeat." A voice mused behind me. I looked over my shoulder, and there stood Zuko, cross legged in the doorway. I instantly furrowed my brows at his sight, and Arul quieted, lowered his head and focused on bandaging me.

"Defeat? To who, you?" I acted clueless and then smirked, "If my memory serves right, you were the one that gave up. _I_won." His bitter face grew a look of confusion.

"I didn't give up." He said in disbelief.

"Uh, yeah, you totally did!" I accused, turning my torso towards Zuko and stabbing a finger at him.

"You walked away from a fight for a random beam of light. You gave up."

Oh, he was absolutely _livid__. _Red in the face and steam coming out of his ears.

I smiled wide and opened my mouh to add more fuel to the fire, but then remembered what was really important; He went easy on me.  
My mouth twisted into a frown.

I glared, lifted my chin, twirled a coil of hair and mocked, "Of course, we can always have a rematch. If that's what your highness wants"

Zuko scowled, closed his eyes and palmed his face. "Enough of that. I'm not fighting a tiny _child_," I twitched at that. "This isn't what I came here for."

"Arul!" He barked.

"Yes sir?" Arul perked his head up almost immediately.

"She's to go to my quarters for questioning when you're done with her. After that, you prepare your armor. We have an Avatar to catch," Zuko smiled. "One that isnt a little girl."

And with that, he left.

There was a brief pause of silence before Arul spoke.

"Well he's in a good mood."

"That's what you call a good mood?" I looked at him incredulously.

"Uh, yeah!" Arul exclaimed. "You don't act that way to him without a missing limb or two. I'm surprised you're even alive, and even more surprised that you honestly thought it was a good idea to fight him." He shook his head.

"At any rate, try to keep the smart mouthing to a minimal, if not nonexistent, okay? I don't want you in my infirmary again."

"Oh, whatever." I paused for a moment, and then asked,  
"I know hes an angry dude, but is he really that bad?"

"Yes. He is *that* bad. But maybe he has a weakspot for women," I rolled my eyes at that.

"It's not women," I grumbled. "He thinks I'm weak. That I'm powerless." I spat.

"Oh? Are you implying that you aren't?" He joked. I stuck my tongue at him.

"Alright, that should do it." Arul leaned back and admired his work.

"You're good to go. You can take the ice off, by the way. Its been over 20 minutes. Come back tomorrow so I can check on your burns and change your bandages," Arul waved me off and I hobbled out of the bed.

"Oh, and if you see Jay, could you tell him to come see me? Please?" His eyes glimmered and I raised an eyebrow in suspicion before smiling.

"Yeah, sure, definitely. Thanks for uh," I threw a hand up, "Patching me up. I owe you."

I threw on a clean pair of clothes that sat by the door waiting for me, which were a dark brown shirt and trousers, and bid goodbye to Arul.

Better make way to Ponytail, I'd rather not be dragged around by his henchmen.

Wait.

I spun on my heel and peeked my head in the med bay.

"Where's his room?"

Arul sighed.

Iroh sat on the floor, greedily munching on something. A short table laid before him, with Zuko by his side. The soldiers outside his door had creepy helms on, ones that were mostly black save for the white around the eye and nose holes, and the spiky red plate framing that. I entered the room wearily.

It was the same room from earlier. The one I changed in, only my pile of clothes was missing. This is _Zuko's _room. I wore _Zuko's _clothes. Ew.

"Nona," Iroh beamed. "Sit. Eat with us." I cocked an eyebrow in confusion, but sat down across from them. Dinner at a table with his highness? Maybe he is in a good mood.

Rice, miso soup, curry, fish, and other dishes sat before me. I didn't hesitate to dig in, grabbing the soup and chugging it down before shoveling rice in my mouth and slurping down the savory vegetable curry. I was about to grab the fish, but noticed Iroh and Zuko staring.

I sat down my chopsticks and asked, "What?"

"Do you have any manners at all?" Zuko jabbed and I shrugged him off.

"I'm hungry. I haven't eaten anything in a day, and I'm a growing girl. I gotta eat." I grumbled.

"Do you know the Avatar?" He demanded and I shoved in some fish. Tasted like tuna. Yum.

"Do I look like I know the Avatar?" I laughed, mouth full of food.

Zuko sighed. "Then how are you able to airbend?"

I stared at him and stated flatly "I _can't_ airbend," and then pointed my chopsticks at him and added, "Just like how you cant fight,"

Zuko slammed a hand down on the table and I sipped my tea.

"This isn't going anywhere, Uncle!"

"Calm down, Zuko. The young lady is just hungry. She'll talk more when she's sated."

"Yeah, listen to your uncle, kid." I said while eating some fatty meat.

A while later, I laid back, a big smile on my face and a warm tummy full of food. Pure bliss. Iroh and Zuko watched me expectantly. I pat my belly and burped.  
Oh yeah.

"I guess y'all want to know everything, huh?" Their faces dripped with anticipation.

"Maaaaybe after I take a nap!" I joked while stretching.

Before Zuko had a chance to steam I quickly put out "Just joking!" and he rubbed his temples like I was a nuisance.

Good. I better be.

"Well," I started and thought of how to word it all.

"It was a normal day. I was minding my own business, doing my own thing, when suddenly- I was swallowed into some sort of deep pool!" I gaped my mouth for effect, raising my eyebrows and putting a hand flat over my lips. They didnt need to know what really happened.

"Then I was pushed out of the pool thing and into this weird sort of dreamy afterlife. I was pretty sure I was dead, ya' know. Maybe its not airbending y'all are seeing, maybe its my Ghostly Powers."

"And then, this weird old dude showed up, talked about some crap, and wooshed me away above an icy ocean and straight into hypothermia." They looked like they had no idea what I was saying. I wiggled my pinky in my ear for earwax.

"Basically, I'm telling you that I'm from a whole 'nother world."

That part they understood.

"That's it. We're locking her up and dropping her off the nearest village." Zuko was pissed. When was he not? He got up and stormed to the door.

"Zuko, wait-" Iroh started, but he was cut off.

"I'm about to face the Avatar!" He spat. "I need to know all that I can on him. He's had over a _century_ of preparation. I'm not gonna waste time with a mad girls ramblings."

"I can prove it!" I shouted at him, waggling my eyebrows and rolling my tongue in my mouth as he walked out of the room. He turned around at that and asked, "With what?"

I smirked. He's about to be amazed.

"With this," I said, and reached for my phone.

.

Where's my phone?

"Lock her in a cell." He told the men on post outside his door. I looked at Iroh and he shrugged his shoulders. Bastard.

"No wait, I can! I- I need to go on deck! Please, its important!" It must've fallen out during the fight! He ignored me. The men grabbed me.

"Please! I'm sorry for teasing you!" I tried. To no avail. I shoved the men away, desperately trying to make my way above deck.

"Zuko, _wait_!" Pay attention to me, damnit.

I slumped in the soldier's grip. They carried me to a cell, one similar from before. Tiny and dark. I let out a loud, frustrated groan. What am I suppose to do now?

I paced around the room. Did I really have to tell them the truth? Why am I so stupid? Who the hell would believe a story like that!

I crumbled in a corner a let out a sob, finally letting everything that had happened today get to me. I was stuck in a alien world, a universe away from home, and now I don't even have my phone.

"Is it really this hard to die?," I called out to no one, hugging my body.

This all wouldn't have happened if I had just let them interrogate me like they wanted to. Screw dignity.

Moments later, the ship moved into something- maybe an iceberg? It rattled the walls and vibrated the floors, and I wiped my eyes, getting up to peered out for any soldiers, wanting to know what happened.

"HEY," I called out, having to jump up to see through the small rectangular hole at the top.

"CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?" No response. I groaned and sat down again. 

A while past by again and suddenly the door blasted open, a boy in orange and yellow clothing appeared in the doorway. I froze. I had never seen this boy ever, yet he seems so...familiar.

Our gazes met, and the boy stopped in his tracks. After a brief pause of silence, we both said in unison,  
"Do I know you?"

Weird. Definitely weird.

It was the hollering of soldiers coming closer that broke the tension.

"Sorry for bothering you, later!" The boy said and took off- I quickly jumped to my feet and gave chase after him.

"Wait for me!" I called out, but he was too fast. In fact, he was abnormally fast. The boy flew along the hallway, opening each door in search of something. He led me through the maze of hallways, and I struggled to keep up with him, eventually losing him.

"Damnit!" I whispered to myself and scratched my head, not exactly sure where I was.

It was after rounding a couple corners that I found the boy fighting Zuko. They were in a room with displays of trinkets, armors and tapestries.

I watched them in the doorway, Zuko sending out powerful flames to a kid that had to be at least 12 years old. They fought over a wooden staff, the boy skillfully dodging flames, and to my amazement, he was seemingly...airbending. I swallowed. There was something inside me, something fuzzy. A strange sense of... longing?

Zuko and the kid traded blows, the boy dancing around him in the air, along the walls, spinning a ball of air under him and scooting around. Part of me wanted to join in, another part felt angry.

Zuko was able to go all out on a child, but held back against me. I was jealous at this boy who could fair against him, and angry at my own incompetence.

The boy grabbed hold of the staff and crushed Zuko with a mattress via airbending, then sped off past me like wind. My long curly hair blew back with the gust and I turned to chase him once more.

"Wait, please!" I called.  
This time he turned his head, and fell back to me.

"Who are you?" He asked blatantly.

"I-I'm Nona," I said as we moved down the halls.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Aang." He said with a smile, got off his dissipating wind ball and stuck a hand out. We stopped in the hallways and I hesitantly shook his hand.

"You're aren't a firebender, are you?" Aang asked before taking my hand and zooming us down the halls.

"N-no-!" I responded, freaked out by how fast we were going, but also amazed.

"Hey, teach me how to do that trick you did," I pressed, "The one with the like, windy ball."  
He shifted his gaze to me and said  
"Only airbenders can do it."  
My expression fell.  
"Just show it to me anyway."

We stopped again and he gave a smile before making motions with his hands. A ball of compressed wind spiraled in his hand, and then grew in size. A mischievous look in his eyes warned me of what was about to happen.

Aang send the ball under me, and I yelped and went flying. I let out a scream- not in fear, but in jubilant joy. It was like riding a roller coaster. I laughed and Aang caught up to me on his own ball, and I shifted my body to the same position he was in. We approached the end of the hall and he scooted up the wall to the ceiling.

It was a definitely strange feeling, but it also felt like it belonged. Like it was natural.

Before I was just going in the direction Aang sent the ball, but once we rounded the corner, it was more like I was directing it. To test this theory, I tried zooming along the walls like he did.  
It was hard, but it worked.

Aang looked behind him to see me spiraling around, his mouth opening in awe.

"You _are_ an airbender!"

I laughed, "Maybe I am!"

My ball dissipated when we reached the bridge of the ship. I attempted to recreate it, doing the same motions Aang had did, but I was only able to create small gusts between my hands and tiny compressions that didn't hold well at all.  
Aang had jumped over several soldiers, and I pushed to the outer deck. He threw his staff into the air, which was revealed to be a glider, and leaped to it. But just as he was suspended in the air, Zuko jumped up and grabbed him by his ankle, bringing them both back down to the ship. Where had he come from?

Then things get really weird.  
A giant beast descended from the sky and my jaw dropped. The furry giant had six legs and a face like a pug, two slender horns sprouting from his head.  
But as I was distracted by this otherworldly creature, Zuko had thrown Aang into the frigid ocean with his blasts of fire, knocking him unconscious.

I screamed out "No!", franctically rushing over to where he was knocked off. A girl on top of the beast cried out in dismay and I scanned the waters for Aang, eyes welling up in tears.

He was a twelve year old boy.

He doesn't deserve to die.

My world broke. Everything looked ghostly, time seemed to have paused.

Aang emerged from the ocean in a whirling tower of water like a sea god. His eyes and tattoos glowed white, a seething expression on his face. We were about to face his wrath.  
Aang sent a wave crashing down the ship, sweeping off the soldiers, Zuko, and I.

I was submerged in the icy waters once more, but for some strange reason, I was calm.

Everything darkened. I felt like I was floating, suspended in space, not in a frigid ocean.

"Hello," A serene, pure voice sounded by me and I turned in its direction.

I could only describe her as a spirit. She was a bright white, with blue designs adorning her. Tendrils floated behind her. She was huge, as big as the creature that showed up at the ship.

"Am I dead now? Are you God?" I spoke.

She gave a warm laugh.

"No, child. You are most certainly not dead. We have never met before. I'm very excited to finally meet you."

I was confused."Who are you?'

"I...Think of me as...your guardian angel, I suppose."

I felt myself returning back to the world.

"Of course our time is short," She sighs.

"Allow me to give you a little boost."

And then I was back in the ocean, but surrounded in a bubble. I'm wet only from the wave Aang had sent, but other than that, it was like I was never underwater at all.

My body was moving by itself. I had no control over it, I only watched it happen. It was as if I was possessed.

I bend the water around me until I broke surface, and then was sent up in the air. It was then that whatever force possessed me disappeared, and I reached for the edge of the ship and lifted my body onto deck.

Who was that spirit? Why did she help me? I didn't get a chance to ponder these things. Behind me, Zuko's soldiers were regaining strength.

I had two choices; Leave with Aang, or stay with a temperamental boy prince.

Off to my side, Zuko had already recovered and was back on deck.

A young girl cradled an unconscious Aang with an older boy.  
They shared brown skin, dark hair and Inuit features that I could only ever see online, dressed in blues and whites and animal furs, appropriate for this type of climate.

The older boy had a shaved head except for his ponytail, and started fighting Zuko over Aang's glider, hitting him in the forehead with the butt of his spear. Battle of the Ponytails.  
Zuko was overboard again. I turned my focus to Aang, making my way to him to see it I could help the girl.  
Her icy blue eyes glared at me, and in a split second I was frozen in place

"Wha...?" Ice encased my feet and I jerked my calves. Why had she stopped me?

Noise behind me answered that.  
Multiple other soldiers were in the same condition I was; cold and stuck in ice. She thought I was a soldier.  
Groaning in frustration, I fought at the ice, pushing slush away with my palms and scraping away with my nails. The ice wasn't too thick, and I broke free after a while. But the two teens had already slung Aang up onto the beast and were taking off into the air. My only hope was getting away.

Iroh, awakened from his nap and walking in on the confusion, took one look at the beast and then Zuko, who clung from the ship by an anchor. Iroh helped him back up and they began to do some more fancy martial arts moves, combining their power and blasting a rocket of fire towards the beast. I felt my heart stop as the inferno was about to consume them. But Aang awoke from his daze just in time to deflect the fireball, whipping his staff like a baseball bat, a poltergeist of wind hitting the fireball into the cliffs, bringing an avalanche down onto the ship. He stood unharmed on top of the beast, staring down at me and I welled up with longing. Aang gave a small, sad wave of goodbye and I felt my heart break. It was a strange feeling. I never met this boy before, but it felt painful seeing him leave. I blinked back tears and furrowed my brows with determination. I wasn't going to sit on this ship any longer. No more.

The instinctual feeling that was present in the fight with Zuko took control of me in full force. Everyone was focused on digging out the ship from the ice, or de-icing their brothers. It was a perfect time. I was running, running like my life was on the line, feet pounding the deck so hard I swear I got callouses. I felt like wind.  
It was when I reached the edge of the ship that I leaped, skyrocketing into the air. A powerful gust of wind shot me off, all that power that boiled up inside me finally coming to a sweet release. My body felt like it was on fire, a good fire, a surge of adrenaline that had me flying. Aang was coming closer and closer into view- I reached my hand out to him, he grabbed his glider and hopped off the beast- oh he was so close I could almost feel it- "Nona!" he yelled out my name,  
But I came to a stop.  
And I was falling back to Earth.  
My leap was too short.  
And I guess my burst of power wasn't as strong as I'd thought it to be.  
As usual.

Aang couldn't fly to me fast enough, and I was already smacking my back onto the waters below and getting yanked onto deck.  
Seeing Aang and his beast disappear into the horizon filled me with dread, as if the whole world was tasteless and void of color without him. Why was I behaving this way to a child I had only met today?  
I paid no attention to my surroundings, to the voices of whoever talking to me, not resisting the soldiers tying my arms behind my back and walking me to wherever. I needed to get back to Aang. He has something, I feel it deep within me, that I need. Something linked us together. Something that crossed an entire universe. My body felt worn and tired, like all energy was drained from me. It begged for rest. I closed my eyes.

It was Zuko's yelling that woke me. I was in a room lit by torches, just a table and a chair besides the one I was sitting in. My feet were tied to the legs of the chair, and my arms around the back.  
"How many more airbenders are there left?"  
"Where are they hiding?"  
"Who taught you bending?"  
All sorts of questions that I didn't understand, that didn't make sense, that I couldn't answer. The rational side of me seemed to have been awakened as I realized that none of this matters anyway, because none of this is even real.  
Elemental based superpowers? A kid as the world's hero, one that has survived a hundred years without aging? This isn't real. Its a dream, and it doesn't make sense.  
Zuko grabbed my face and forced me to look him in the eye. In his other hand, a flame blossomed to life, and he inched it closer and closer to my cheek. Strands of my hair rolled up and blackened, burned by the fire.  
"Where is the Avatar going. This is the last time I will ask."  
My cheek warmed against his flame. This was an incredibly lucid dream.  
Do I play along with it?  
If I can dream, I'm alive. If I'm alive, I'm in the hospital in bits and pieces, living as a vegetable.  
What if this is a dream where if you die in it, you die in real life? Is this my white light?  
"Go ahead," I whispered softly, staring into his golden eyes. I give up.  
"Kill me." I closed my eyes.  
I didn't feel any pain. Instead, I heard Zuko yell in frustration and the clatter of the chair opposite to me being kicked. I opened my eyes, and he stood there with his back to me and a hand rubbing his head.  
He turned around.  
"I need to know where he is and what his weaknesses are."  
I sighed.  
"If you cooperate, I will give you this..."  
He slid his hand into the fold of his robe and pulled out- my mouth opened- my phone, red earbuds wrapped around it.  
Thank god its not 30,000 leagues under the sea!  
My lips tugged into a big smile.  
"You kept it safe for me,"  
He furrowed his brows. "If you value this...toy, so much, you will tell me where he's heading."  
I laughed."Give it to me, I need to show you something."  
He deadpanned. "No."  
I rolled my eyes, "That's fine. But do me a favor and hold down the button on the back."  
He was obviously curious. He pressed the button, and the black screen came to life.  
"What...What is it?"  
"That," I raised my eyebrows, "Is proof of my innocence. I'm in the wrong world, Zuko. I need to get back to mine. I don't know anything about the Avatar, or bending, or whatever. I can't help you with that. But Aang and I are destined to cross paths again. I can feel it in me."  
He pondered, then grabbed the chair he knocked over and sat across from me, leaning in.  
"So, you're really from an entirely different world." I nodded.  
"And you tried to leave with the Avatar...because you think he's the only way you can get back home?"  
"He's my only hope," I pressed, "I may not me much use to you, but I know Aang will come to me. I know he feels it too."  
He placed my phone on the table, leaned back and rubbed his chin.  
I cracked my mouth open, tilting my head in curiosity.  
"Zuko...Why do you want Aang so much?"  
His thought process stopped at the question, licking his lips.  
"You're really are from another world." Crossing his arms, he turned his head and shifted his gaze to the wall.  
"My father...banished me, and the only way for me to regain my honor is if I bring him the Avatar."  
Jeez, what did he do? How does a dad banish his own son?  
A thought crossed my mind.  
"Wait a minute, wasn't the Avatar suppose to be missing for a century? How did your dad know he's still around?"  
Zuko gritted. "He didn't. He purposely set up an impossible task...but not so impossible now. I did what no one else could and found the Avatar. He's not getting away from me."  
He got up, his mood lifted.  
"You're going to help me. I'll untie you-" I lifted my chin and grinned victoriously. "-but I'm keeping your device."  
What?  
"But- I- Why?" This is bullshit.  
He began untying my hands.  
"How do I know you won't just take off with the Avatar the first chance you get?" And here I was beginning to think he was actually a decent person. How wrong was I. "I'm keeping it. Be happy, you're not a prisoner anymore."  
"At least let me turn it off," I grumbled. I rubbed my wrists once my hands were freed, then reached for my phone- only for Zuko to snatch it up. "Just show me how, and I will do it. You hold down this button, right?" He did so and the screen prompting him to power it off or restart came up. His face scrunched in confusion. "What language is this?"  
I sighed, reached over and tapped "Power Off."  
"It's English. You know, the language that we're speaking."  
"Your world has an alphabet for the common tongue?" He shoved it back into his robe.  
"That's what you guys call it?" I huffed. "Whatever. Don't talk to me, I'm pissed." My phone is being held captive by this douchebag.  
I shoved past him, and out the door. I needed air.

The sun must have set fast. In fact, I don't remember seeing the sun at all since I came to this world.  
I sighed, my hot breath fogging out of my mouth. It was definitely cold. The clothes Arul provided gave some comfort, but more layers would have been nice. He probably assumed I'd stay inside after getting patched up. I rubbed my shoulders.  
It took me time to find out how to get above deck, but after some assistance from your friendly neighborhood Jay, I became somewhat familiar with the maze of hallways. When I passed along Arul's message, he flustered and avoided my gaze, mumbling, "Y-yeah, thanks for telling me." Cute.  
Most men that weren't on duty manning the ship were gathered around a fire, celebrating their discovery of Aang and paying respects to those that sank after being thrown from Aang's wave. Bowls of soup and spirits were passed around, and I helped myself to one, lingering a little to warm myself by the fire before hiding away from everyone on deck. I felt completely drained. So much has happened in just one day. Or in this came, one dream.

Will I ever wake up? Am I in a coma? Do people in comas even experience REM? Everything felt too real. What if I really am in a entirely different universe?

I sat my bowl next to me and stared down at my hands. I know for sure you can't read in dreams. And you can't see your reflection. But I could definitely read what little kanji i know on Zuko's wall scroll, and the words on my phone. The mirror in his room proved true too.

This isn't a dream.

This is real.

I curled my arms around my knees and huddled close, trying to keep the sounds of my crying silent. All I wanted to do was die. The universe couldn't even let me do that. It rather whisk me away off to a land as strange as this one. I sniffed and stared up at the sky. Millions of stars blinked down at me, the Milky Way stretching across the sky like a god. Never in my life have I seen a view like this.

"The south pole always has an incredible night sky, doesn't it?" Iroh settled in next to me, I tried not to act surprised by his sudden appearance. I didn't hear him coming at all. He took a loud slurp from his bowl of soup.

"Hey, Iroh." I croaked, wiping my puffy eyes and sniffing. He smiled back at me, but pity was printed across his forehead in bold letters. I don't want anyone seeing me break down. I grabbed my own bowl and sipped, the hotness of it already fading away. "Why isn't there a sun here?" I asked, anything to keep me distracted.

As if sensing my unease, he played along with the question. "In this half of the year, the sun doesn't shine in the ice caps. The South Pole is left in darkness, while its Northern sister is in the sun for six months." I furrowed my eyebrows and twisted my lips in confusion. "But it was lighter earlier, even if it was still pretty dark out." Iroh's eyes twinkled. "The sun is in the North, but it doesn't mean the sun's light can't reach us." He squeezed his hand on my shoulder. "You're a far ways from home, Nona. That does not mean you can not feel the warmth of it."

I cleared my throat. "This world is so...scary," I breathed. "There's so much fighting and spite and anger. Everyone seems so bitter and on edge," In fact, it reminds me of a place back home. I remembered the shithole in New York. What is my Dad doing right now? Does he even know what happened to me? What about Javier, who is going to get him up in the mornings now? Who will cook dinner for him? Whose gonna fight off his bullies?

Stop thinking about them. You're just going to bring up more tears.

"I take it your world is much more comforting than ours?"

"Well naturally, I'm more accustomed to mine. I have lived my entire life in it. Minus today," I joked and he chuckled. "My world is a lot more advanced than this one in a lot of ways. Like, we wouldn't be eating from bowls like we are now."

Iroh frowned and said, "How else would you eat soup, if not from bowls?"

"We have these cans called thermos, they keep the heat trapped in so our soup stays hot for hours, even in freezing weather like this. "

"Cans that can keep my tea hot," Iroh stroked his beard, "That would be very refreshing in a place as cold as this. But I am a fire bender, the cold is never a worry for me." Iron showed me another cool trick as he warmed his bowl with his hands.  
I snorted at him. "Yeah, we don't exactly have any super powers in my world."  
"But besides technologies, I think our art is what sets us apart the most. It's definitely better than whatever that guy is screeching," I gestured to the bonfire behind us, where men have broke out in song.

"You're welcome to join them. We're not all bitter and mean, these times are just very trying." Iroh advised me and I bit my lip. He's right. I shouldn't be so judgmental of a world I've only been in for a day.

"Well, it is warmer by the fire." I decided, picked up my bowl and stood up. When I noticed Iroh wasn't moving, I asked, "Aren't you coming?"

"Oh, no," He responded. "I should get to bed soon. I just wanted to admire the stars for a while." I nodded, tucked a coily strand behind my ear and said "Then, uh, thanks for talking with me. I really needed that."

He smiled. "Anytime, child."

Laughter grew louder as I approached the crowd. Men of all color, shape and sizes were gathered around, chanting rhymes and stomping beats that I'm not familiar with. The strange, somewhat creepy helms I had seen in the Aang incident were missing from their heads, allowing me to finally see their faces. Some had darker skin than others, but they all possessed East Asian features. I recognized Jay among them, and took a seat next to him without asking, happy that I wouldn't have to sit next to a stranger.

"God, what are they even singing?" I asked.

"Hey," He noticed me, "You're uh...you're the airbender,"

"Nona." I reminded him, "And don't go around saying that. I can't airbend."

"Oh yeah, you're right. That jump earlier? Totally didn't look like airbending." His voice was laced with sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes and lightly punched his shoulder. "That was a fluke. I honestly don't know the first thing to airbending. Like, the only thing I can do is make a gust a wind between my hands."

"But enough about me," I started, "You and Arul. Are you guys an item?" His cheeks grew pink and he looked away, rubbing the back of his head. "I- uh," He stuttered. "Yeah. Yeah, he's my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" A new voice spoke. A heavier man pulled Jay into his chest and clasped a large head on his head, shaking his hair short brown hair. "Try fiance," the man laughed.

"Mako!" Jay pushed him off, "Don't say that out loud. You're gonna start spreading rumors."

"It's not a rumor if its true," Mako said, then turned his attention to me. "I'm Mako," He flashed a toothy grin and stuck out his hand. I shook it and told him, "Nona."

"Does Arul know?" I asked, more focused on Jay.

"N-no," Jay flushed, but confessed, "I plan on proposing when we capture the Avatar." He smiled.

"Oh? Have you picked out a ring?" I asked.

"Ring?" Mako asked. I forgot I was in an entirely different world. Oops.

"Uh, where I come from, when you propose to someone you present engagement rings to them. One for you, one for them." I said.

"Ahh, the _enmusubi_." Jay answered, and I cocked my head in confusion. "It's a crown you give when you propose. I haven't had it made yet, I plan on doing so the next time we enter Earth kingdom lands. They're always good with metal."

"Watch it there, kiddo. Where's your Fire Nation pride?" Mako teased.

"What can I say? It's cheaper in the Earth Kingdom, too." Jay laughed.

"Where are you from anyway, Nona?" Jay turned his attention to me. "I don't know anything about engagement rings. And your hair is weird, too." I scrunched up my face. "It's not weird," I defended myself, bringing my hair to one side of my body and stroking its length. "It's just different, and I like it. It's not naturally like this, you know. It's just bleached and dyed." My hair was an rainbow of browns, darker at the top and a lighter, blonder color at the end. It faded into each shade nicely, and my curls were a bitch to fight but I loved their length, which fell down my back.

A jug was shoved in front of my face, and I turned my head to the other side of me. A mustached soldier stared at me then glanced at the jug, expecting me to take it. I gave an awkward half smile and said, "Uh, thanks," reluctantly accepting the jug, bringing it to my lips, taking a sip and then immediately spitting it out. "Bleh! Bleh!" Alcohol.

Mako and Jay roared with laughter. "Can't handle a little booze?" Mako mocked.

"It's disgusting," I cringed, passing the jug to Jay. "And besides, I'm only 15."

"So? I had my first drink when I was 12," Jay took a swig, then passed it to Mako. "And I'm only 19."

"She probably can't, you know, being a lady and all. It's not lady like." Mako

I crossed my arms. Am I really going to let them play me into drinking like this?

I grabbed the jug from Mako, took a large gulp, crinkled my nose from being repulsed by the taste, and let out a big burp.

"How's that for ladylike?" Ha. Jay nodded, I gave Mako back the booze and he passed it to whoever was next to him.

"Just don't drink _too_ much, yeah? We're not suppose to get shitfaced, and not everyone here is as nice as Mako and I," Jay advised. As if I'll take another sip of that bile. But had I forgotten I was a girl among many men? Yep. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a pedophile or drunken rapist on board.

A melodic string sound filled the air and my attention turned to a man with grey hair and wolverine sideburns.

"Lieutenant busted out the pipa and it's not even music night," Mako mused.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"That's one of the senior officers, Lieutenant Jee." Jay answered. "Finally, we'll hear something other than drunken mumbling."

"One? Who are the others?"

"Me," Mako gave a rumbling belch, "And the other guy is Il-Ra. He isn't too friendly though."

It was as if everyone quieted down when Jee started to sing, even the rowdy ones. I could understand why. Jee's voice was crisp and unwavering, strong and pleasant.

"_I've been sea side for years, and not a single day passed where I haven't thought of you._

_The water that sprays my face reminds me of your kiss- the stars above hold the same twinkle in __your eyes... and I spend all the time missing my love._

_But now the Avatar is in our palms, and I can return home to you_."

Just how long have they been looking?

Mako started to sniff.

"Aw, come on big guy," Jay patted his back.

"I just miss my wife so much," Mako cried. The burly man's crying was a bit comical, but I shouldn't be so rude.

"Let it out, let it out," He comforted him, rubbing his back.

Man after man sang out their songs, Jee having started a proper music circle. Some had the entire party minus me chanting the tune, and others had poured their hearts out in a song they sang for a loved son, a grandchild, a sickly brother. The jug of booze was passed around, and I had one or two more sips myself, despite a corner of my mind warning this is how germs are passed. When the attention turned to me, I looked around in confusion.

"Come on, Nona. What are songs like from wherever you are?" Jay asked.

"Fine, fine," I slurred. Who to play? I like jazz. I love jazz.

"_There is no..._" I tried my voice, happy that it wasn't cracking, "_...greater love, than what I feel for you..._" I love Amy. I miss her so much.

"_No sweeter song... No heart so true._

_There is no greater thrill, than what you bring to me_

_No sweeter song, than what you sing, si-ing to me._"

"_Oooh, you're the sweetest thing... that I have ever known!_" I got up and yelled out, imitating Amy. Men rooted me on and I smiled, drunkenly dancing with men around the circle.

"_And to think that you are mine alone..._

_There is no greater love in all the world, it's true._

_No greater love_

_Than what I feel for you-ooh-oohhh._" The end. I sat down.

This really makes me miss my phone. I could be listening to Amy right now, and not my bad singing.

"What a beautiful song," Jee mused.

"It's even better with instrumentals," I responded.

Then I decided to get up.

"Where are you going?" Jay asked.

"To Nona."

"Nona? What?"

"Nona your business."

He groaned and I giggled.

I entered the ship and made my way to Zuko's room. My feet padded against the cold steel. I wish I could airbend like Aang could.

Reaching his door, I knocked twice, then clasped my hands behind my back. The door opened and he stood in more looser attire. His ponytail was missing and his straight hair cascaded around his face from where it once was, and I noticed the stubble of hair growing in his bald spot. He must choose to shave. What a weird thing to do to your hair.

"What?" He looked down at me.

"Can I see my phone? Just fo-" He said "No," and began to close the door.

"Wait!" I slid my arm through. "You can, like, supervise me. Pleaaase?" I whined.

He let out a tired sigh and opened the door.

"Don't bother me. Don't get in the way of anyone at all. If you can't help find the Avatar, then just stay somewhere out of the way."

I rolled my tongue over my teeth. "Well, actually, there's something on my phone that can help you find the Avatar." I lied, smiling with my hands on my hips.

He shifted his jaw and then let me come stumbling in.

Zuko's room was warm, pretty, and homely. It was my favorite place to be on this ship. Too bad it isn't my room. I jumped onto his bed, squishing into the mattress. Very soft. Great on the back. Then I remembered what I was here for, and sat up.

Zuko leaned his head in and sniffed me. "Are you drunk?"

"Nope," I shot out. "I don't even like alcohol. I only had like, a couple of sips."

"A couple?"

"Yeah, three or four. Maybe five. It wasn't a lot. It didn't even taste good." I waved my hand in front of my face, shrugging off the topic.

"Anyway, where's my phone?" He looked over to his desk. My eyes followed his and I bounced off the bed to where it sat, next to ink and quill. On a scroll, an unfinished letter was written. My eyes scanned it, but I couldn't read most of it due to it being in Japanese. I wish I was taught more. I miss my grandma's teachings, and those few summers we spent in Japan with our cousins. I was only a child then.

"Don't read that," Zuko hissed and grabbed the scroll, careful to not let the ink smudge.

"Chill, I can't read it anyway." I assured, and he stared at me before setting it back down.

"Does your world not have_ hikokugo_?" I paused to piece together what Japanese I know and recognized it, although it took me a moment.

"Fire Nation language." I said out loud, translating it. "Yeah, we do, but it's not called hikokugo. It's called nihongo, 'cuz the nation it originated from is Nihon, or Japan. That would be my world's equivalent of your nation, I guess." I picked up my phone and plopped back down on the bed. The earbuds were unraveled from around it, and I raised my eyebrows at Zuko in suspicion. "You played with it?"

He crossed his arms and took a seat at the desk, facing me. "It's under my care. I can do with it as I please," So that's his excuse. I smiled, turned on my phone and wiggled an earbud in my ear. He watched, interested in what they do. It was like watching a toddler learn. I lifted my chin up.

Typing my password, swiping my phone open and clicking on my music, I tuned to a nice soulful song by _The Internet_. I had their album Ego Death downloaded, and it played Get Away. "Ooh, this is a good song." I teased, and laid back and wiggled my feet to the beat.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked, his face crossed. "I'm just listening to music," I answered with a giggle. He had no clue. Don't be mean, Nona. Bad girl.

I sat up and patted the space next to me. "Sit. I'll show you." I told him. He did so reluctantly.

"How- how is this going to help me-" I shushed him and reached to move his hair behind his ear, and he flinched away from my hand at first.

"It's fine, trust me." I reassured.

I tucked strands behind his ear and slid in the earbud. His usual furrowed brows relaxed and his mouth cracked open in surprise. I liked Zuko's face. He has a very nice jawline, high cheekbones, sharp nose and V shaped chin. A pretty boy, despite his scar. Too bad his hair is so weird. I twirled a coil of my own hand around my finger. Mine is pretty weird in this world too, I guess.

"_Let's get away, Let's get away_," Syd sang.

I stared at the young woman on Zuko's wall. Her cheekbones were high and her jaw slender and sharp like Zuko's, only she had a rounder nose and plumper lips. Her amber eyes were kind and warm, and she smiled down at me softly. Porcelain skin and straight dark hair, she reminded me of a goddess. Persephone.

The song was coming to an end. Switching on my phone, I checked it's battery. It drained to 74%, and while that isn't too bad I didn't want to waste it all away in one night. I might need to use my flashlight, and I definitely want to take pictures. Once the song stopped, I powered off my phone and pulled on the wire of the earbuds to tug it out of our ears, twirling the cord around the device.

"Why'd you stop it?" Zuko questioned. I looked up from my phone.

"Oh. Uh," I started, "This phone- that's what its called, -its a machine. It needs fuel, like this ship eats coal. I have no way of fueling it, so I need to save its power."

He nodded and got up. "You lied to me. There's a room prepared down the hall, the third door on the left from here. I had your... clothes dried and set in there." Zuko pointed to the door.

"Get out."

I rolled my eyes, hopped off the bed and strolled to the door. Just as I was about to leave, Zuko grabbed my shoulder.

"Phone." He demanded. I scoffed, turned around and dropped it in his hand and put my hands on my hips.

"Are you done-" He shut the door in my face before I could finish. Asshole. I shook my had and stalked down the hall to my room, swinging the door open and slamming it close.

I tried being nice to him. He's still an asshole. Go figure.

The room was like everything else in this ship, metal walls and darkness, lit only by torches or candles here and there. At least I had a desk, bed, and dresser. That's an upgrade from a cell, right?

I laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling, scanning the lines and bolts of the metal plates. The mattress was nothing compared to Zuko's, but it was better than the rock that was in the cell. I sighed and rested my eyes. Too much had gone on today.

I was in another world. Another world. A different universe. This was something out of a scifi novel, it can't be real. Yet I almost froze to death and fought with a guy who can make fire out of nothing. Nothing seems real, yet it felt real. And Aang...

What was that? Who is Aang? Why did I feel such a magnetic force pulling me to him? He's a 12 year old boy I've never seen before, yet it felt like we knew each other forever.

Aang survived over a hundred years and remained a 12 year old kid that entire time. He's the Avatar. Maybe he can help me get back home.

But Zuko is my only way to him. He has the power and resources, I have nothing but instinct. Why had he agreed to partnering with me? I sighed. He probably doesn't even think of it as partnership. I'm just a tool to him. An asset.

Find Aang. Then I can go home, and Zuko can return to his home too. We both go home.

But what will he do with him? Does his father have any plans for Aang, or did he really just send Zuko off on an impossible quest? What kind of cruel father does that? It doesn't make sense. This whole world doesn't make sense.

I clutched my necklace, the purplr quartz from my best friend that hung on my mom's golden chain. I haven't spoken to Sylvie in so long, not since some time after the move. Thoughts of home raced through my mind, and I imagined what it would be like to still live in Texas, to still be back at home with my family and our house and the park. The taco shop at school. What it would be like starting my sophomore year, and what classes I would be taking.

Before I knew it, I was falling asleep. 


	3. Port Vungtao

I was back in the dreamy land. But it was different. A different place.

The sky was twilight colored, the land below dark- lit only by the passing ghosts or spirits or whatever they may be.

I had not done anything but moved a muscle.

And all eyes turned onto me.

The light colored spirits let out screeches, their luminescent skin turning inky black. Before I could do anything they were onto me, a cow sized creature with a missing head flinging itself onto me and stomping on my body. I reeled back in pain, trying to wiggle away.

Hands clawed at me, tugging off my tender skin from all sides. I couldn't tell if I was hearing my scream or their's. Fingers crept in my mouth, opening my jaw wide and wider and wider and I felt it crack- voices blasted bloodcurdling screams into my eardrums- I struggled away from it all- but I couldn't move. I was being pulled at in all directions. My bones popped, fingers being ripped off. I could see only blackness. Hairs were being ripped from my scalp, beaks poked into my body and dug out my flesh. A putrid, rotten stench filled my head as well as the smell of my blood. I laid there. I could only cry against the wrath of these terrors.

But a voice called out to me.

"Butterfly, do not worry." It spoke.

The terrors had shut up and scurried away, some whimpering in fear. I wheeze, my body barely connected to my brain. I couldn't move a single bone. My jaw was broken. I was half a girl.

A spirit blacker than void towered over me. It wiggled its cold, slimy tendrils under me, lifting what could be considered me up.

"I can help you." Hushed the spirit, blood red veins glowing. I laid dead in it's grasp. It's tendrils wrapped all around, and I was swallowed in darkness again.

"You need not worry." I felt like a bug being squeezed in a kid's hand, compressed together and bursting open.

Then it's cold ickyness left my body, and I was gasping. It was like I had been reborn; like a whole new girl bursted from the mess of my body. My skin was scarless and my hair was longer than it had been before; pooling around me in black curls, as if it had never been dyed. I wrapped my arms around me, and stared at the being.

If the creatures from before were things of nightmares, this thing must have been from Hell.

It's blood red markings and veins crinkled on its main mass, as if showing me a sinister smile. His figure flashed to the monk like man from before- then back to this figure.

"I can give you more power than you can ever imagine, my butterfly." It's deep voice whispered, a tendril stroking my head. I only sobbed.

"Poor bug. Thrown into this world so roughly, yet you still managed to survive. Yes, you are quite competent." It slid its tendril down my cheek and I whimpered.

"So smart, too. Yes, butterfly. The Avatar can get you home. I can, as well. But the Avatar does not know how to help you. Only I do. Only I can help you, butterfly. Do you trust me?"

I cried.

"You can trust me. I can help you. You can trust me. Do not fret. Nona. Do not fret. Nona. Nona. Nona." It was as if it kept repeating this, over and over until it was screaming my name- and I flung my body up from my bed, gasping.

Or, at least tried to.

Zuko was shaking me, spitting my name and shouting "WAKE UP!" in my face. When he saw my eyes were opened, his pulled his arms away and I fell back.

My arms and legs were tied down, Zuko and Iroh stood on one side of the bed, and Arul on the other.

There were only a few other men in the room, most looking a mixture of frightened and pissed. My body felt like it was on fire, head pounding and my wrists and ankles somewhat bruised, and my throat raw.

"W-water," I croaked, and Arul held a glass to my lips and lifted my chin. I gulped down greedily.

"Slow down," He commanded, and I complied. Once I downed the glass he removed it from my lips and I slumped back onto the bed.

It was a nightmare. The same one I've had since I came here three days ago.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"You were screaming. Woke up nearly half the ship again!" Zuko was absolutely enraged. "I came in here and you were thrashing around like you were possessed!"

"Just what kind of reoccurring nightmare can cause a child to do this?" Iroh wondered.

I felt someone untying my hands- I didn't really care who.

"I'm s-sorr-" I felt my stomach churn-

Rolling over to my side, I puked my insides out over the bed- and all over Zuko's boots.

_Now _you've done it.

There was still no sun. The ship bobbed along the ocean, The roars of the waves being quite relaxing if it wasn't for the bitter cold biting and my hands and face. I had been scrubbing the deck all day, washing men's clothes and folding and delivering their laundry.

Punishment for waking up so many people, but really for vomiting all over His Highness' boots and ripping his clothes.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jee rumbled, playing some sort of board game with Iroh. I rested my cheek against the mops staff, leaning my weight onto it.

"That kid deserved it," he said, "He couldn't care less if his crew was woken up. It's his own beauty sleep he's worried about."

"I wouldn't take Zuko as vain, it definitely wasn't that," I said, rubbing the rope bruisings on my wrists, "I mean, that hair isn't doing anybody good."

Jee roared in laughter again, and I smirked.

Iroh frowned. "My nephew may be temperamental, but he is not so selfish. The crew has been working hard and he understands the importance of sleep, it was only fair that Nona help make up for the hours of rest they lost. "

I scratched the back of my ear and turned my gaze to the ocean. He might be right, but Zuko shouldn't be so rude at the time. He needs to loosen up.

Mako whistled for our attention, making his way towards us.

"Aye Jee. Chop chop, we have a meeting." He called, and Jee begrudgingly got up.

I eyed where Jee sat, leaned the mop against a wall and took his place.

"What are we playing?" I asked and Iroh smiled.

"Pai Sho, I take it you have never played before?"

I nodded.

He cleared the board. "You begin with one tile- called the white lotus tile." He held the small disc up. "And three waterbender, three earthbender, three fire bender and three airbender tiles, and finally one Avatar tile."

He set up the board and I grabbed the tiles to help, ordering the colored tiles in the same arrangement as his.

"Each player is suppose to defeat their opponent in one of three ways; bringing your lotus tile to the center, trapping the opponent's lotus with four of your tiles, or moving your Avatar tile to the side of the lotus tile and keeping that lotus tile from moving for one turn. But," he paused, " you're going to run into elemental tiles before that. In order to capture those, you must move a tile to the side of it's inferior element. Earth captures fire, fire captures air, air captures water, and-"

"-water captures earth." I finished.

He nodded. "Precisely."

The game was a fun twist on chinese checkers. But I'm absolutely horrible at it and Iroh is a god like player.

The first game I was getting his elemental tiles- and he finessed my white lotus before I knew what was happening.

Times and times after that I prepared myself to counter whatever move he may make, only to find myself playing into his hands again.

"Go easy on me, wont ya?" I groaned. He cocked an eyebrow.

"From your fights with my nephew, I thought you didn't like that."

My mouth dropped. He did not just sass me!

"That's different!" I scoffed.

"Pai Sho isn't too different from a fight," Iroh mused. "You share a lot in common with Zuko. Both of you fail to examine your situation before entering a fight, and act on impulses." He stared at me. "But you seem to realize that, and adapt. Only you always do it too late."

I frowned. "I get it. I'm an idiot." He jutted out "I did not say that-" but I interrupted. "You're thinking it. Probably. Iroh, I want to learn. I want to be stronger- I hate feeling weak. But it's hard learning anything at all when you're thrown alone into an entirely different world."

"Do you really think becoming stronger will help you?" He asked and I nodded.

"Of course it will."

"You really are like him then." He quipped and I furrowed my brows.

"No, I'm not. He's constantly angry. I'm only easily offended. There's a difference." I crossed my arms and Iroh chuckled.

"I...I'm too quick with my words. I need to slow down and look before I leap." I confessed, "And I tell myself this times and times again but I keep falling for the same routine and I just have no self control what so ever, I'm a prideful idiot, so many things that have happened since I came here I could have stopped if I just thought it through-"

"Calm down, child." Iroh interrupted and I felt my cheeks flushing. "Sorry. I was rambling again."

"It is fine to be confused and rely on instincts, Nona. Especially in a environment you're alien to. The things that have happened since you came- you fighting with Zuko, you airbending, us discovering the avatar...they were all bound to happen either way. Nothing you could have done would prevented it." Iroh reassured me and my gaze fell to the floor. "I guess that's true," I sighed, "I just wish I wasn't so worked up all the time. I don't like being angry."  
And airbending. I practice in secret everyday, but its hard when you have no clue what you're doing. I can feel it inside me- but manifesting it is a mystery on its own. It's like it only comes when I'm filled with adrenaline. I can only make tiny bursts of wind between my hands.

A commotion around us broke me out of my rant, soldiers piling on deck and falling into perfectly straight lines, standing at attention.

"As you all know, we are arriving at Port Vungtao in two days time." Zuko spoke above them all, his commanders at his sides.  
"No one is to know about the Avatar. Not a single word about what happened in the south pole. As far as you all are concerned, Nona does not exist."  
The deck yelled in unison "Yes, my Lord"  
"We go only for supplies and repairs and get out of there as fast as we can. Absolutely no time can be wasted. If gets finds out the Avatar is alive, then all we have worked for would be for nothing."  
At his pause, the soldiers rang out a "Yes, my Lord." again.

"Dismissed." And like that, the soldiers milled about, hurrying to what they were once doing. Zuko strolled over to me, his shoes clapping against the deck.  
"It's no wonder I couldn't find you before," He started, "You were suppose to be helping the chefs prepare for dinner after mopping the deck. Instead, you're playing games."

I rolled my eyes and laid back in my chair. "It was just a short break..." I mumbled.

"Get up. I need to talk to you about the harbor."

Groaning in annoyance, I gave a goodbye wave to Iroh and followed Zuko into the ship.

"As you know, you're suppose to keep low when we dock." He spoke,

"Geez, I throw up on your shoes one time and you don't even want me to exist..." I joked but his sigh showed his annoyance.

He stopped his pace, and I did as well.

Zuko placed his hands on my shoulders, squeezing them. "I can't afford anyone finding out the Avatar is alive. You are an accident waiting to happen. Its absolutely crucial no one finds out what happened three days ago. That's why, when we dock, you're staying on the ship." He demanded, and I opened my mouth to protest- "This isn't up for debate." He jutted out before I could say anything, and started walking.

"Well, I can't just wear the same pair of clothes everyday!" I fussed, throwing my arms down and stomping after him. "And the rags Arul gave me give barely any comfort to the cold. You aren't just going to lend me your clothes again. Not to mention, nothing here FITS!" I bickered on, throwing around my arms.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled, and I jumped back, flinching.

"You can't always get what you want! There are times where you're gonna need tough it up and deal with it, you spoiled girl! I can't worry about your needs."

I knew I was red in the face. "I'm- I'm NOT spoiled." I spat out. "_And_ I'm going to the harbor. I'm getting clothes. And now that I think about it, I'm going to need a toothbrush, face cleansers, and pads too!"

"Yeah? With what money?" He laughed, ridiculing me.

I huffed. "You're an asshole, you know that!" I yelled at him.

"And you're an entitled brat!"

"I HATE you!"

I shoved past him and rushed to the kitchen. He thinks _I'm_ spoiled? He's the one who was raised in royalty! He probably hasn't ever even cooked his own meal!  
I'll make dinner. And it'll be the best goddamn thing he's ever tasted. And then, after a couple bites, I'll take it away from the asshole.  
My tongue felt heavy in my mouth and my eyes stung from tears welling up.  
Stop being so damn sensitive.  
I sniffled.  
Maybe I am a spoiled brat. A burden. An annoyance.  
I wanna toss myself overboard.  
Pushing through the kitchen door, wiping my eyes, I threw my hair up and grabbed an apron, washed my hands and ignored how terrible I look. I tried to push Zuko out of my mind.

The ship was small and had a small crew. Cooking duty rotated on the soldiers, meaning I cook with two different people each day. It was easy getting to know the rest of the crew this way, and those that obviously didn't like social interaction I ignored.  
One skinny man with long hair tied back and a hardened woman were busy at work, cutting vegetables and meats and herbs, stirring pots and pans. They paid no attention to me, too busy focused on the task at hand. "Sorry I'm late," I said and immediately entered the flow, seeing batches of rice cooking (or at least assuming the covered pots were rice) and moving on to cutting strange foods like their "kanalau", a starchy vegetable like potato, or "naman" which were like carrots.

Cooking brought my mind off things. Cooking reminded me of home, of the curry I would make for dinner, or the steaks or guacamole or smoothies. The sandwiches I'd bring Dad that he was ever so greatful for.

We were making some sort of soup. "It's slow cooking, so when we're done cutting everything all we need to do is let the pots sit and set tables," the man said.  
"Got it," I nodded, chopping up more vegetables.  
"Don't put in the naman before the kanalau, the kanalau cooks slower than the naman so it goes in first. Then, 20 minutes after its been cooking, the naman goes in. Cabbages can go last," the woman spoke and I nodded again.

"I'm done cutting all of these, do I set them aside and start on the tables?" I asked after taking care of whatever vegetables and herbs were out. They had already taken care of the meats.

The woman took a quick look before deciding "Yeah," and I headed off to the mess hall next door.

Dinner went by boringly. I sat next to Jay and Arul with their mates Borin, Ro-Ghul, and Kama, poking at my food and barely engaging in conversation. I felt gross. I haven't showered in two days, as fresh water was a rarity on a ship. They stored their water for cooking and drinking purposes, if you wanted a bath then you had to jump in the sea. I had to use a cloth and mint and salt to brush my teeth, and this old world didn't know much about plumbing either.

I swallowed a spoonful of soup and asked if anyone wanted the rest of my food, Kama eagerly shooting out a yes before anyone else could.

I pushed my bowl to him and got up, fixing my jacket and getting out of the mess hall.  
I was wearing my turtleneck under the knitted long sleeve Arul gave me and my pants over the slacks he gave. It was a bit uncomfortable to wear, but you couldn't really ask for much in a newly blossoming world such as this.

The cool air was actually pretty refreshing. We were sailing into warmer waters, and I could tell because my water didn't freeze when I walked outside anymore. I slumped on the railings, looking to the twinkling sky.

Puffy clouds dotted the forever-twilight and I wanted to be airborn again, like I was so many times that Tuesday I came into this world. That Tuesday I tried killing myself and the Universe said, "No."

I need a distraction.

No paints or pencils, or phones to play with, eliminating stress on this ship was done through bending. The only plus to this world so far. I took my jeans off, letting my legs free. The slacks were flexible enough for exercising, while jeans are just annoying.

Although I didn't know where to start, I knew I was getting better. Even if its just a few gusts of wind, it's the power inside me I can feel- its like the more I play with bending, the better I get. Practice does make perfect.

For example, when I'm fighting, or probably anything to do with pumping up my heart rate really, I can feel myself getting lighter. The fuzzy feeling from my fight with Zuko was exactly that; me becoming more in tuned with the air. I'm pretty sure my stance in general has changed since I left Earth, though my gymnastics training certainly had a role in it. I've always been on my tip-toes, walking on the balls on my feet, but now it feels like If I tried hard enough, I could float.

I start with warm ups: Stretches I learned from gymnastics, sit ups and some push ups to help me get in shape. I haven't had abs since 7th grade, and once highschool started I didn't work out at all.

Watching me stretch is absolutely painful. I use to be able to touch my toes, feet pointed and nose to floor.

Now I can only reach my ankles. If my fat thighs and calves didn't make me insecure before, this sure did.

I can still do nonstop sit ups, but push ups...At the most, you can expect 5.

After thoroughly popping and stretching my limbs, I skipped sit ups and push ups. I didn't feel like sitting on the floor, I'd probably stay there and never get up.

Standing up straight, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

I swung my arms up, palms facing the sky, and did a back bend. It was just as easy as I remembered, though I'm much much weaker. I need more muscle.

Okay, I can do this.

It was yesterday when I discovered I could do this; I pushed my feet off the ground, pointing my toes up and desperately tried to keep the balance I could when I was younger.

If I was on Earth, I couldn't do this.

When I pushed off, I felt the energy in my body, in my legs, and in my feet. I used the air to help me push off better, straighter, though it was small. That's what I wanted, a bigger gust of air would knock my legs over my and send me tumbling.

Holding the hand stand is another matter. I pointed my feet up to the sky, my body wobbling as I tried to find balance. The fat in my face was tugged down by gravity, and blood rushing to my head made it even more annoying.

Hold it, Hold it! At least get longer than yesterday. It took me four tries just to get in position, and then I could only hold it for 6 seconds.

Fuck, how do you breathe?

It was at 15 seconds when I had enough and rolled out of the handstand, making sure to tuck my head in and hug my knees.

Standing up and putting my hands on my hips, I narrowed my eyes and rolled my tongue over my teeth. I wish I had a teacher.

Okay, cartwheels and round offs. Those are easy. My cartwheels and round offs are perfect: I'm always in a perfect straight line, with perfect form, always pointing my foot pretty. I cartwheeled down the length of the deck until I was at the bow, then did round offs back to where I started.

My arms felt weak, but I wanted more.

Crossing my arms and thinking, I bit my lip.

Can I do a back hand spring? I only ever done it properly once. I never planted my hands good, so I would just slam my body into the floor.

If I mess up bad, I could break my neck like an idiot and die.

I let out a sharp breath through my nostrils and nodded to myself. I'll at least try.

Running into a cartwheel, I built up momentum for the jump. After the third cart wheel, I swung my arms, bent my knees, and pushed myself off into the air- reaching my arms back as far as a 5' girl could and keeping them to my ears, and feeling the energy inside me airbending. The airbending boost gave me the power I needed to push back, now I just need to stick the landings.

My hands hit the floor and my weight came crushing down on me- I let out a "Hua!" as my weak arms bended to my weight and I knew my head was going to crash to the floor. My body wobbled and I was loosing balance- I tried with my might to straighten my body and push my arms off- but I'm too heavy. I'm too weak.

I felt hands grab my calves and support me, letting my straighten my body.

"Straighten your arms." Zuko commanded. And I did, but my confusion grew more and more.

Lifting your weight is much easier when someone's helping you.

"Now swing your legs farther than your hands. Keep your toes pointed." I felt his grip loosen.

"I- I can't."

"You can."

"I'm not strong enough!"

"You are. Let your legs drive you backwards."

He let go of my legs and I was force to comply, swinging my legs back, my body being pushed up with the momentum- although weakly- I had to straighten my self when my feet touched the floor and my knees bent and I wobbled, sending my arms in front of me to keep balance.

It was slobby, but I did it.

Zuko had his arma crossed, observing my actions. I swallowed and catched my breath before furrowing my brows.  
"Why did you help me?"

"You clearly didn't know what you were doing. Don't attempt things you don't know how to do, thats how you break a bone and kill yourself." He scolded me and I rolled my eyes up, pushing my hand up my forehead and back through my hair, scratching my head.  
"No, like," I sighed, trying to word it. "You hate me, don't you? You're always so stingy and high strung and just so...mean! But you keep helping me. Why? Wouldn't you like to see me fail?"

Zuko looked away from me, chewing on his cheek.  
"I don't...I don't hate you. I'm not mean to _you_, either. I'm like that with everyone." He started walking away.

"Besides, if you don't want me helping you, I'll gladly stop." He called, and I followed him towards the entrance of the ship. I don't get it. One moment it's like I'm the bane of his existence, the next hes kinda chill.  
Iroh was ahead of us, and I realized why they came out here. They're starting their afternoon training session. How long did they watch me before he intervened?

He probably only helped me so he could use the deck space.

I clicked my tongue and fixed my ponytail before heading back into the ship- to which Iroh called out, "Where are you going?"  
Stopping in the door way and spinning on my feet, I scrunched my face in confusion.  
"You said you wanted to get stronger, didn't you? You're training with us now."

"Oh." I blinked.  
"Ooooh! Oh," I paced back to the duo. "Okay. Yeah, um. I'm down for this."

"I do not know much about airbending, but I can still teach you martial arts. Lucky for you, Zuko here is on the basics."

"No, I'm not. He just won't teach me anything stronger." Zuko shot out in defense.

"You need to master the basics, and learning with peers is the best way to learn. " Iroh lectured, "Now, why don't you show Nona the first set."

I sat back and watch Zuko get into place, looking quite annoyed. He took his shirt off and closed his eyes, then shot them open- unleashing a flurry of powerful punches. His muscles rippled, flames blooming from his punches and throws and kicks. It was a beautiful performances art, actually.

"Good, good," Iroh praised, "Now, without bending."

Zuko pursed his lips before starting off again, only to be halted by a small flame shooting out his fist.

"You have no off button. You draw power from your anger and this is exactly why I can't teach you more." Iroh sat down his cup of tea and got up off the floor, walking to an open area. "A powerful bender's best ability is their control." He too gave a barrage of attacks as well, doing the same set of forms Zuko did, but the difference in power was amazing. Lively flames roared out of his throws, only to be extinguished into smoke the next.  
"The most important element of fire bending is control as well. Without control, your village can burn. Your fire can betray you."

"I have control," Zuko said, "I don't need to worry about this stuff."

Iroh's face grew stern. "And what would happen if you cant control your fire? What would happen if you hurt someone you cared for?"

"Uncle, I can't worry about any of that. What I care about is finding the Avatar!"

Iroh looked pained and tired, and it told me this sort of argument wasn't new. He sat back down with his tea, taking along swig of the hot beverage. "Forgive me, Nona. Please excuse our bickering. Zuko, show her the first form. Just the motions."

He did so, his arms and legs moving with each other harmoniously. I stood up and mirrored him.  
"Raise your elbow more," Iroh said. "And your feet farther apart. Fire is the element of passion, and our bending style reflects that."

"Now, the second."

We went over the first five forms until I felt like I could do them with my eyes closed. It was like dancing with the sunlight, while still retaining the ferociousness of martial arts. In fact, it was pretty fun.

"I still don't know why we're teaching her when she can't firebend." Zuko grumbled. The question prodded my mind too, why was Iroh teaching me?

"She's been training by herself in the mornings and afternoon. Besides, many nonbenders know firebending sets, as it increases strength and flexibility and relieves stress. There's no reason for her not to." Iroh answered and I raised my eyebrows.

"Thanks," I said, breaking my silence. "Thanks for helping me. Both of you. In hindsight, I've been pretty selfish. I've always thought I'm an adaptable person, but it turns out even I'm short fused and bratty. I'm sorry. You guys didn't have to help me, but you did." Showing your feelings is pretty embarrassing. My cheeks were probably pink. Zuko had a strange look in his eyes- it almost seemed like guilt. "So uh. Thanks."

"Well," I got up, "Im gonna get some sleep now. My muscles ache and I'm gonna pass out any second. Goodnight!" I scampered off into the ship and towards my room, face flustered. It felt weird to be real with people you've only met three days ago.

"Nona, wait," I heard Zuko behind me, and I stopped and spinned around at the sound of my name.  
"Yeah?" I asked, crossing my arms as he caught up with me. I wasn't sure if I should be mad at him or not. I hate him. Or at least, I think I hate him. But he's so confusing, my mind just goes blank.  
"I, uh," He started, "I don't hate you. I don't mean to start fights with you, either. We're just so close to the Avatar, I don't want anything to go wrong. If anyone finds out he's around, or that you can airbend..." He sighed and closed his eyes.  
I pressed my lips together before asking, "I've been meaning to say, why is it such a big deal that I can airbend? Aren't their other airbenders?"  
His gaze hardened.  
"No. There are no more. You and The Avatar- you're the last airbenders."  
My eyes widened.  
"That's why its so important for you to stay on the ship. If anyone finds out you can airbend, I can't guarantee your safety."  
I swallowed. That's a lot to digest. But what happened to all the airbenders? Some part of me said that I didn't want to find out.

I shook my head and said, "You know what? We don't need to worry about any of that until the day after tomorrow. Let's stop with this depressing shit." I started walking again. "I don't like getting angry so much, Zuko. It'd be better- for both of us- if we were friends. Can't we try being friends?" It was like the concept of friendship was foreign to him. Did this guy ever have any relationships with peers? Seeing his hesitancy, I answered for him. "I get it, you're too busy with your big Banished Prince responsibilities. Gotta capture the Avatar, and all that huzzah. No time for silly things like friendship." I joked.

"What would you do if I said that was true?" He murmured, and then after a pause said,  
"I was punished for showing kindness as a child. I've been at sea for the past two years, and never had a friend in my life. You don't want someone like me as a friend. If you really want one, go bother one of the soldiers." Zuko grew bitter, pacing to room.

It was in that moment I realized just how lonely he is, how he really didn't hate me- he hated himself. He hated the hand god played him. My jokes and ramblings and arguments...they were just reminders of what he can't have, something I'm all too familiar with. He wasn't mad at me, he's mad at his life.

Maybe we really are alike.  
"Hey, hold on now," I broke out of thought, stopping him at his door. "I don't want any of the crew as friends. They're cool and all, but I wanna be friends with you. You, Zuko." I poked him in the chest and then crossed my arms. "Even if you don't like it, I'm gonna be your friend. You can't stop me."  
His mouth opened, and he looked puzzled. Bewildered. As if I was making fun of him, or was lying. I knew that feeling strongly. He really didn't know what to make of all this.  
"You don't need to think anything of it. I'm your friend now. That's all that matters, that's all you need to worry about. Now, come on," I slapped him on the back and opened his door. "We're gonna do things friends do, like listen to music together." I started for his desk, looking for my phone.  
"I don't- I can't-" Zuko finally spoke, "I need to get rest for tomorrow."  
"Oh, I get it. You're into sleepovers. I'm down for that."  
"You don't understand," He said, and I sighed, turned around and grabbed one of his shoulders.  
"Trust me on this, please?" My eyes scanned his. "Stop worrying about the future, just for this moment. We can act like nothing else exists other than us and this room."  
He grew perplexed.  
"It's not gonna kill you, I promise. Let's chill, just for a couple of minutes." I walked him to his bed, and spot my phone on his nightstand.  
"Fine. Just for a little bit."  
I smiled.  
We laid on his bed, closing our eyes and falling into the music. Slow, deep beats and tranceful rhythms. I showed him Kali Uchi's cover of _Sabor__a__Mi__, _introducing him to Spanish, then _Master__of__None_ by Beach House.

I fell asleep in his bed that night, not a single nightmare bothering me.

It's the day we arrive at the port.

Yesterday, I woke up to an angry Zuko and a surprised Iroh. Again. My phone had drained to 48% due to neither of us turning it off, and the rest of the day went on schedule: Training, chores, lunch, chores, dinner, chores, training.  
I was, to say the least, stressed. And angry. I've only recently found out from Arul- after getting my burns checked- that they _do_ have a bath, making me more mad at myself, but at least I could clean myself.

The air here was much warmer than the south, and we had quickly sailed out of the forever-twilight and to the sun. Its golden rays peaked out of the sky like a long lost lover, filling me with warmth.  
There's no reason for me to be so stressed. Today's a beautiful day, toughen it up Nona. Don't waste your energy worrying.

My first order of the day was to straighten my room, make it seem like no one occupied it. Which wasn't hard at all, I just needed to remove my sheets and clothes- just two pairs of woven long sleeves and pants, and my clothes from Home. I took a quick morning bath, then got my room done in 10 minutes or less, stashing my home clothes in Zuko's room and giving the other pair of woven clothes to Arul.

I had the choice of cleaning and training after that, but Zuko really much preferred if I just hunkered down somewhere out of the way. After yesterday, understanding him has become a lot easier. Or at least I want it to be, I try my best to push out negative self-degrading thoughts whenever he says anything rude (which is whenever he opens his mouth) but It's hard maintaining a good relationship with someone as bitter as he is. Sometimes I wonder if he even knows how to smile.

I did train, for a little bit. Then I meditated- or at least tried to, Iroh told me Air Nomads have a great spiritual connection. I've meddled with ouija boards and tarot cards at home, but I don't think I have any "spiritual connection" at all. I never felt any sort of connection to the Earth or the Universe. Then again, I didn't think I was an airbender either.

Time passed by painstakingly slow. So many worries popped up. What if someone rats me out? What happens after Port Vungtao, when we find Aang? Part of me wished to meet him as soon as possible, not just so I can go home, but so I can be with him. I have so many questions- about airbending, about the Spirit World, who the woman I met was and why I kept having that nightmare.

It's gotten worse, too. I'm not even dreaming now, I get sleep paralysis- wicked demons creep up to me from the inky shadows of the room, grabbing at me and I scream but its silent, muffled, and they pin me down and strangle me until I'm out of air- and then I wake up. Sometimes it feels like I've slept a day in my nightmare, but when I wake up, only an hour has passed.

I use to spend my summer days sleeping away, my classtime dreaming. I looked forward to coming to my warm bed every day. Now, that comfort has been taken from me. I get rest from meditating, and exercising rids my exhaustion as well, but I can't help but feel so...vulnerable.

Another part of me is scared. Scared of the Fire Nation, of Zuko, of what happened to the Air Nomads. What happened to them, and why is the Fire Nation at war?

I had gotten some background info from Jay, who was on lunch break at the time. "Zuko says that our cover story is we ran into a stray Earth Kingdom ship, which busted up the cruiser pretty bad. I couldn't care less about the ship, though. I just hope he sends out letters in regard to the families of Keromo and Liu," The soldiers that drowned due to Aang. "They didn't deserve to die like they did. We couldn't even recover their bodies."

"Are y'all at war with the Earth Kingdom?" I asked, and Jay looked at me incredulously.

"You mean, you don't know?" He said, "The Fire Nation has been at war with the entire world for a century. They don't call it the Hundred Year War for nothing."

My jaw dropped at that. One _hundred _years? I didn't come in at just any bad time- I came in at the absolute worst time! A world war that has a hundred years in the making. Just my luck.

"The avatar will pay," Borin sounded, "And Firebenders will reign supreme."

"Ain't that the truth!" Men slammed their jugs of water or tea or beer or whatever it may be on the table and stomped their feet, shouting their huzzahs. It left a bitter taste in my mouth. Jay shifted his gaze to the floor, mouth tight. What was he thinking?

After I left Jay, I went above deck and contemplated my worries. The tiny speck of land grew closer and closer, and I felt my heart flickering with dread.

A bell rang throughout the ship, signaling our approach, and telling me its time to hunker down for the next half day. Before rushing inside, I gave a long hard stare at the inky black shore, blue-gray sky and ashen air. Wherever there is Fire Nation, there is ash. I left my fears above deck and returned to my hobbit hole of a hideout.

I was relaxing, meditating, whatever you want to call it. Theres nothing much to do in a small pocket of a cruiser but lie in the small space given to you. I brought a quill and paper for drawing, but I'm too inexperienced with ink. Large blotches adorned my drawings and the eloquent lines smudged easily. It was hard to get use to silence. Every little movemen set me off, and I felt my stomach knot in paranoia.

Feet creaked harshly against the rickety steel near me and I paled. The wall panel ripped off and I froze in place. It wasn't two hours before someone had given in and snitched.

I was dragged out of my hole by men in armor much more polished and sturdy than the crew's. I felt tears prod at my eyes and grinded my teeth. What was going to happen to me?  
Cringing at the sudden day light, the men pushed me off the ship and to a tent. My feet touched ground for the first time in a week.  
"This is her?" A man in luxurious garb and wicked Wolverine style sideburns asked. He scanned me up and down, appalled at my scrappy clothes and messy hair, before coming in close and lifting up my face.  
"An exotic beauty, but she must be a mixed child. A mutt. Get her to the handmaidens before she boards the ship."  
I blinked.  
"What do you mean? Where's Zuko?' I questioned, suddenly caring.  
He glared at me.  
"I did not give you permission to speak, did I?" I crinkled back at his tone, "I will not pleasure you with answers. You will find out soon enough, anyways."  
Why do I even try anymore?

The handmaidens scrubbed my skin and shaved my legs, being sure to take note of my bruises and cuts and burns. They gently scrubbed my face with some sort of acne exfoliater that I'm severely thankful for, and tried their damnest to yank the knots out of my long hair. I'm kind of thankful I was found, reuniting with my daily rituals gave some sort of relief. After that nice soothing bath, they dressed me and dried my hair, painted my face and styled my head. It felt like I was back home in Texas. I stared at the girl in the mirror- brown skin, curly hair, and hazel eyes. I looked different. More lively, more human. Nothing like the animal on Zuko's ship. The dark red kimono had gold, white, and lilac patterns of flowers blooming, a white gold obi sealing it. My hair was up in a intricate bun with flower hair pins. For a moment, I was a kid again, celebrating matsuri with mom and picking out pretty kimonos. She loved playing with my hair.

But none of that matters. If I was being dressed up like a doll, then I was being prepared for something.  
My mind instantly went to a dark place and I almost gagged.  
I tightened my knuckles. My chest tightened at the thought of being forced to...

At any rate, I'll tear anyone down before I'm ever in that situation.  
I stared at the woman in the mirror, her lips blood red and eyes full of determination.

No. Not woman. I'm a girl.

Releasing a breath, I shuffled to the door, handmaids fluttering around me and throwing some translucent robes or ribbons or scarves around me.

I'm gorgeous, I can do anything.

"Commander, the Airbender is ready." A woman, the leader among the handmaids, kneeled outside the entrance to Wolverine's tent.  
"Bring her in."  
I won't be scared.  
We stepped towards the tent.  
I shut my eyes. I won't be scared.  
I bit my lips and created a poker face as we walked in. Chin up, face emotionless, back straight and posture wide and open. I'm the symbol of confidence.

The room was warm with torches dancing, casting long shadows on the walls.  
Commander Wolverine stood proud, dressed in harem-looking pants and red bands around his biceps.  
"Excellent work," he told the maids, studying me. I cringed. "Leave," The maids hurried out. Stepping closer to me, he took my chin in his hand. "When I heard that Zuko had an airbender, I didn't think it would be a girl as young as you." He smiled. "He must have had some fun with you."  
I slapped his hand off my chin.  
He grabbed my wrist, strong enough to break it, and I winced.  
"Don't you ever raise your hand at me," he snarled.  
"Don't ever PUT your hands on me!" I growled back.  
In a flash second, my head was whipped to the side and my cheek stung like hell. I gasped in pain and blinked back tears. He shoved me backwards and I fell to the floor, stumbling in my kimono.  
I hate kimono.  
"You're mine now, girl. Disobeying me is the last thing you will ever want to do."  
He yanked me up by my hair and I gave a yelp, crying out at the pain and scrambling to a stand. "Now come. Witness me humiliate your banished prince."

Aboard a ship that was very larger scale of Zuko's cruiser, other fancy-looking docile women and fire nation soldiers sat. I was on my knees next to the wolverine man, who I found out was named Zhao. My cheek had a bright red handprint, my hair was messed up, and my eyes were puffy and watery. I tried to focus directly on my breathing to not cry. It was hard trying to ignore the invasive thoughts of how shameful I looked, how weak I looked. How vulnerable.

Zuko and Iroh entered, Zhao stepped forward and I shut my eyes. Don't look at me. Don't see me like this.  
When I opened my eyes, Zuko knelt on the floor, Zhao did the same, backs facing each other and wearing the same attire. Some sort of vest draped across their backs. "What's happening? A duel?" I whispered to a girl next to me. She glared and shushed me, whispering, "Agni Kai." Whatever that is.

The two firebenders stood, turning to face each other, their vests falling off of them. A huge drum roared out a bang, and they stood in perfect form, strong and sturdy, muscles rippling.

They let out a barrage of flames, Zuko in a state of mind I've never seen before. He was completely focused, nothing like the bitterness I'm use to. Zhao expertly dodged his attacks, dissipating the last flame with a strong centered movement of his arms. With a wicked smile he sent out his own fireballs at Zuko, who danced around them not unlike a certain airbender. Did he practice that? My mouth creeped open. Kick his ass, Zuko.

But Zhao got closer and closer to him, overpowering his moves, the difference in strength between the two apparent. Zhao has tons of more years on Zuko, even if Zuko can stand his ground.  
Sometime during their dance, his eyes met mine. I turned away, blinking back tears.  
"Basics, Zuko! Break his root!" Iroh called.  
Zuko was in a tight spot. He left an opening for Zhao, who was about to deliver a mean hit. My breath hitched, but I saw a familiar liveliness in him that was missing at the start of the match. And like that, Zuko spinned his legs and got back onto his feet, kicking away Zhao's attack and stomped his feet in a dance that sent Zhao onto his back. He stood perfectly formed over him, fist ready to attack.  
Zhao laid under him, defeated.  
The ship was silent, waiting for the finishing blow.  
"Do it!" Zhao shouted, and Zuko growled and threw a flame punch.  
It blasted into the floor, next to his head.  
"That's it?" The humiliated man spoke. "Your father raised a coward."  
"The next time you get in my way, I promise I wont hold back," Zuko hissed in a voice that gave me chills.  
He looked at me and then turned around, signaling for me to come, and I scurried away quickly as I could, stumbling after him.  
Zhao got up and sent a kick to Zuko- the blooming flames tickled my cheek- but in a split second Iroh was besides me, his palm to Zhao's foot, nullifying his attack.  
"So this is how the great Zhao takes defeat? Disgraceful. " Iroh looked down coldly. "Even in exile, my nephew is more honorable than you."

"Thanks again for the tea. It was _delicious_." Iroh sternly quipped before we left. The way back was quiet. Zuko avoided my eyes and Iroh passed pitying glances. I bit my cheek and kept my eyes to the ground, feeling more like a wandering ghost or spirit. They must see how weak I am. The wind blew against my skin and my whole body shivered, the air biting me in a familiar way. I marched on, head filled with shame, embarrassment, dishonor. I don't belong here.

When we got back on ship, Iroh quietly suggested I go to the medbay, placing a delicate hand on my shoulder.  
"I don't need to see Arul everytime I get a scratch or bruise." I spat, immediately regretting my tone to him. Iroh only wanted to help, you fucking piece of shit.  
Stopping and turning away, I stalked to the bow of the ship, away from them. My shield broke and tears came rushing in as I sobbed out, digging my nails into the palms of my hands.  
Aang? Home? Airbending? Who gives a crap about all of that!  
Why was I so scared of Zhao?  
I stood on the tip of the ship, drawing a long sigh. "Zhao can't hurt me," I reassured myself. I emptied my mind. The wind blew, and I let the air take me. My feet left the floor, getas dangling, and the void inside me grew. I really was a ghost now.

But someone reached out, pulling me out of the air and back to Earth. Zuko again, keeping me grounded, seeing my puffy-eyed red-cheeked face up close. I shrinked under his gaze. Yet, he placed me down and and rubbed my arm with an awkward reluctance, comfort being foreign to him. I sniffled. I can't cry in front of him. I wasn't even hurt that bad.  
"I'm fine," I croaked, "You don't need to worry about me. I'm fine." I faked a smile, tucking hair behind my ear.  
"You were flying again," His eyebrows furrowed, "You only do that during your nightmares. You aren't fine, Nona." I looked away and cleared my throat. "You're hiding something." He got closer. I closed my eyes and licked my lips.

"Yeah," I started, "you're right. I think I got this flying thing down a little bit." Walking backwards away from him, I purposefully fell off the side of the ship. I didn't fret or doubt. I didn't think about Port Vungtao or Zuko calling out to me. I felt like air, wind and sky, and my worries, anxiety, and paranoia drifted away.

Mom use to tell me stories about how she could astral project. How her body, light as a feather, soared over the house, into the air and clouds. I never was able to astral project, and rarely had lucid dreams. But strangely, flying felt almost exactly like that. A state of dreaminess.  
I drifted in the sky, then spun around and looked down at the ship below. Gliding down, I offered a hand to Zuko. Unease was written all over him, yet still he accepted . My small palms fit perfectly in his, and I guided him into the air, his weight seemingly non existent to me. Pulling him close, our hands interlocking, it was almost like we danced in the air. My scarves floated in the air and my heart fluttered.

I got up five feet before gravity remembered our existence and we crashed down to the ship. I spun, bending the air to soften our fall, albeit quite amateurishly. I landed on my feet. Zuko fell on his butt.

"Apparently not enough, though," I grinned sheepishly.

"Don't do it anymore if its beyond your level." Zuko was crossed yet again and I nodded and helped him up. But he ignored my hand, and jumped up himself. "You were awesome today," I told him. "Totally kicked his ass." He looked away and folded his arms, walking to the side of the ship. I pursed my lips. Whats his deal?

I followed him, laying my arms on the rail and resting my head on them. "Zhao knows the Avatar is out there, and soon the whole world will too," he gritted. So that's whats stressing him out. "Well yeah, but we still have the jump on them."

"The ship's repairs were rushed," he went on, "And my crew isn't loyal. Someone here compromised us."

"Your crew misses their homes and thought that they'd finally be able to return soon. And supplies are stocked, yeah?"

"Yeah..."

"We'll be fine. Things are gonna be okay." I pat his shoulder and smiled. Things were quiet for a moment before he asked, "Do you think my uncle really meant what he said before?"

"The honor thing?" I confirmed, "Of course he did. Everyone here knows Iroh is proud of you."

The shipped lurched, releasing a loud wail as we rocked forward and left the harbor. I staggered, gripping the rails.

"Well finally," I said after steadying myself. "Let's get this show on the road."


	4. Immersed Contact

It's been two days since Port Vungtao, and still no trace of Aang. There have been sightings, but it's like every time we think we've caught up to him, he's already gone. Always jumping the gun. I don't know if I should be glad Aang's able to get away, because each time we find out that we just missed him, I'm happy. But I know that if we don't find him, I can't go home, and neither can Zuko. I still don't know what it would mean for the world and for the Fire Nation. Is the Fire Nation evil? Whenever I try to find out what happened to all the airbenders, people grow quiet and hushed. They avoid the question.

Zuko grows more and more agitated as the days pass. He's more aggressive in training, and louder and abrasive in his speech and manner. Iroh tries to calm him, but we both know there's no helping it. They both feel like they've completely lost Aang, but I know we're close. My sleep has gotten better. Each time we pass a sighting of him, there's a lingering presence in the air- as if he left a trail. Something inside me reaches out to it. In my dreams, I see him. He sees me, and smiles that goofy kid grin he has. He's too far from me, and I try to reach out to him, but I always wake up before I can get close.

We can't hear each other. The connection is static, unstable, or cut off. Still, he always leaves messages for me. Clues. Last night, he mouthed a word to me, and pointed in a direction. North. He was saying "North," so he must be heading that way.

We docked at a harbor on island today, which Iroh said has "Exquisite seasoned fish." Zuko didn't want to waste time, but something about the island drew me to it. I reassured him, my gut feelings haven't been wrong so far.

"Kyoshi Island," I said aloud, "Why does that sound so familiar?"

"Kyoshi was the avatar before Roku, who was the avatar before our current one," Iroh said as we sat down in the private dining room.

"Huh. That's funny, what a coincidence," I picked up a bowl of rice, sprinkling furikake on it.

The door opened, and a servant sat down a big steaming fish on the table. The smell was absolutely mouth-watering. I reached for it, but the servant whispered something that made Zuko shoot up.

"The Avatar's on Kyoshi Island?!" He shouted, storming towards the door. "Ready the rhinos, he's not getting away." I went back to grabbing the fish.

"Are you going to finish that?" Iroh asked, pointing to the fish.

"I was going to save it for later!" Zuko snatched it from my hands and I grumbled.

"Coincidental indeed," Iroh smiled at me.

I walked with Iroh to the Rhinos we apparently have.

"When did we even get Rhinos?"

"At the last town," He answered after dumping the task on a passing soldier. The weakish looking man hurried to do so.

"Huh. I've been out of it, I guess. Say, why is there only one Avatar? Why not two? Or like, five?" I must be annoying him with all my questions.

"The Avatar is the human embodiment of light and peace, formed with the first avatar Wan and the great spirit Raava. When Wan died, the Avatar Spirit reincarnates into the nation next in the cycle, which was created by the order Wan learned the elements; Fire, air, water, and Earth. There isn't two Raavas, so there can't be two avatars."

"So you're saying that the Avatar Kyoshi and Roku, they're both the same people?"

"Sort of. Kyoshi and Roku are both their own persons, but they are the same soul." Interesting.

When we reached the cages, some soldiers had already prepared some. But they definitely were NOT rhinos.

"What _is_ that!" I gasped. The beasts were chunky and bared some sort of similarity to a rhino, but they had one long sharp horn protruding from the tip of their snout, two other horns sprouting by their small wiggling ears, and a long meaty tail.

"Haven't you seen a komodo rhino before?" Iroh answered, amused.

"Komodo rhinos dont exist in my world," I answered in disbelief, "We have rhinos, though, and komodo dragons."

"Rhinos? Surely you mean gecko rhinos?" Iroh was confused.

"No, rhinos. Just rhinos."

"How strange. You said you have dragons as well?" I widened my eyes at that- "-No! No, not actual dragons. Dragons aren't real, komodo dragon is just the name of the species." Iroh frowned at that and then my jaw dropped "Wait... you guys have _actual_ dragons?"

"Few are left in the world, but yes, Dragons are real." Holy shit.

"I love dragons," I breathed and repeated- "I _love_ dragons." Iroh laughed.

"By the way, what are these rhino-lizards for? Just transportation? Y'all don't have horses?" I asked, swinging up ontop of a rhino.

"What's a horse?" He responded but before I could answer, the ship's bridge dropped down and the rhinos started moving almost automatically, like robots. The skin was a leathery cold dark gray, and my rhino had a large scar ripping across its ear. I shuddered at the thought of what sort of inhumane practices this world shares with Earth.  
Snow crunched underneath us and the sun slowly draped down. Verdant grass peaked out of the frost and trees shook off the cold, letting the world know winter was leaving.

Komodo-rhinos move fast. After bouncing along the trail from the ocean for seemingly ten minutes, we approached a wooden town reminiscent of an old Japanese village. Something inside me felt wrong, twisted.  
Villagers stared at us in, mouths open yet silent. They dropped what they were doing, mothers and fathers grabbed their children and ran, screams erupting throughout the village. Why were they so scared of us?

"Come out, Avatar!" Zuko boomed from atop his mount. "Lets go," he commanded, and the soldiers around me knew automatically what to do.  
They flooded the village, smashing posts and walls and setting the wooden village ablaze.  
I sat on the scarred rhino, unmoving as the chaos unfold itself around me. Childrens screams erupted in the air and ash floated in a flurry. It was an inferno. My eyes stung. Why was Zuko doing this? Just to capture the Avatar?  
No.  
I swung off my rhino and pulled my hair back in a quick bun, ripping my tunic and tying it around my nose and mouth.  
Among the crackling fire, I heard the wail of a man- stuck underneath fallen, burning wood. I rushed to his aid.  
"Please, save me!" he cried upon seeing me, and I nodded- pushing at the large chunk of wood ontop of him.  
It wouldn't budge. The wood was scalding, burning my hands and I screamed. I pushed harder, and it barely moved.  
No, this can't happen. I won't let a man die because I am weak.  
Standing back, I stared at that burning block with all the anger in the world.  
If I airbend, it can just feed the flames. The airbending I practice gives light gasps of wind.  
But I practice firebending, too. If I use my airbending with the forms of firebending...  
Assuming a strong, centered stance, I let the power inside me swell up, and tapped into my airbending. Arms tightened, I did as I practiced so many times; arms coming up from the air, tugging back- twisting my body before punching forward- and the wood flew back into the burning mess, pummeled by my air.  
The man was barely holding on, lungs filling with smoke. I had to act quickly. Throwing off the other pieces of wood, I dragged the man out of the building and to the entrance of the village, out of the smoke. He heaved in fresh air. "Thank you, thank you so much," He grabbed my hand and held it tight. "You saved my life!" I smiled at him. "Be careful, now." I told him and got up, running back into the village. I know he couldn't be the only one endangered.  
WHERE ARE YOU, AVATAR?!" Zuko unleashed his rage on the poor village, a sick look on his face. "Zuko, stop!" I yelled at him. A sniffling girl hid behind a barrel, holding a hand to her mouth. Zuko turned and looked at me, his face void of any empathy. He was terrifying.  
The tiny girl sniffled a bit too loud, and Zuko snapped his head towards the source. "You can't hide!" He laughed, and raised a fist- and everything fell into slow motion as my eyes widen.  
I jumped towards her. I threw her out of her spot, out of the path of Zuko's fireball. But I couldn't move fast enough and my body broke down in fear, unmoving. I crossed my arms in front of me, tucking down my head-  
"AAAAAAAHHHH"  
so m u ch  
\- my a rm s  
Roll, roll, roll out the fire, Nona.  
e  
I slammed my body down onto the ground, which was enough for the small flame that erupted on my arms- oh god, _my_ _arms_.  
The girl stared down at me in shock  
"GET OUT OF HERE!" I spat at her and she bolted.  
Snot ran down my nose. The burning pain wouldn't stop, and I curled fetal position on thr ground. The vibration of boots padding towards me had me looking up.  
Zuko stood over me. The torment- the anguish- the anger that painted his face was gone. I was staring at a scared little boy.  
"Nona," He finally breathed and reached down-  
I recoiled and shuffled back.  
"Don't _touch_ me!"  
His face crinkled and eyes watered.

"There she is! That's the girl who saved me!"  
It was the man from before. He called out from behind me, and Zuko got up, his face twisting back into that fearsome rage.  
I turned around.  
It was Aang.  
He stared at me, stared at my burnt arms, stared at my face- and looked at Zuko.  
Zuko ran towards him, kicking out flame after flame, punching scalding hot fireballs to him.  
Aang danced around them and the man scurried away to safety. He jumped into the air, twirling his staff so hard it made a whirring pitch in the air- before smacking Zuko with all his pent up force - using his staff like a baseball bat.  
Zuko was sent flying back, crashing into a building. He quickly shooked off the damage and they traded blows, destroying the landscape in their rage.  
I balled my fists.  
"Just STOP!" I screamed at them, but they didn't listen.  
I got up and stalked towards them.  
"I SAID STOP!" They continued to fight.  
Before they could hurt eachother anymore- I got inbetween them.  
"STOP IT!"  
Finally, they halted.  
"Look at yourselves. Look around you." I cried, glancing at the destroyed village.  
"How could you do this? How could you just burn a village to the ground?" I broke down, sobbing.  
"I don't get it! You're both kids. Why do you fight like this?"  
Zuko refused to look at me.  
Aang looked around at the village, looking at how he only damaged it even more.  
"Katara," he whispered, and took off.

"Zuko," I called out to him, and he turned away. "Zuko, look at me."  
He ran.

I trudged through the town, not sure of anything. It seemed everyone had evacuated, but even if someone was trapped its not like I can do much. My arms burned too much to move them. He burnt me.  
I waded through the village and up a hill, forest slowly taking over the scene as the path became more harsh and verdant plants, dusted with ash and snow, sprung out of the ground.  
He set this society to flames, he almost killed a child. He burned me. Who else has he hurt?  
But his face at that moment... He looked so scared. Terrified.  
But Zuko is a bad guy. Fire Nation is evil.  
I need to run away.  
But my arms- my brown skin was ruined. What do I do? Where do I go?  
I reached a hill. A giant, beautiful woman towered over the hill- face painted white like a geisha and fierce red eyeshadow and lips to match. I've seen her before, but where? It felt like I was looking in a mirror.  
The statue compelled me. I pressed forward, a mysterious power overcoming my sense of logic and thought, and I wanted nothing more than to rest. At the foot of the woman I leaned, pressing my forehead against her. Who are you?

"Nona."  
I opened my eyes.  
Behind me, the woman stood, graceful and strong. She was breathtakingly beautiful- her painted face gave way to warm skin and layers of armor- a warrior goddess. As if she could tell I was mesmerized by her beauty, she smiled.  
"You have come a long way." She told me, stepping forward and placing her palm on my cheek. "Small girl. You have no idea what you've gotten into." Her hand left my cheek and trailed down to my arms. "These will heal. You need not to worry. Come." I nodded and gulped.  
"Who are you?"  
"I am Lady Kyoshi. This is my island."

The smell of fire burning waded away when I took her hand and the stinging burns of my arms as well. The landscape rapidly changed. I was devoured by the similar scene of the state I entered when I first came to this world, the one that visits me in my dreams. I looked behind me and Kyoshi Island seemed far in the distance, my body was no where. I didn't feel like a corporeal projection, It seem like I was physically in this spiritual world like I was when I first came to be. But something told me I wouldn't be able to go home this way, despite being in that passage way between worlds.

"There is much you need to know, but so little time." Kyoshi told me. "You know already of the Avatar, and of I. I am one of Aang's many past lives. And in a way, a reincarnation in a point of time of you as well."

Stars twinkled into existence and exploded out of existence in the ground below, while beasts ran above. It was unlike anything I've ever seen. A golden butterfly fluttered by my ear before whisking away beyond us into the dark, a trail of gold light dissapearing behind.

"In truth, all souls are connected. These incarnations of mine, me, Aang, and the avatars before you may meet, had the chance to be born connected to Raava, and in turn to eachother. This might confuse you, but Raava and this spirit world is not limited just to the planet of Aang's, or in the entire universe. If the universe is a body, the Spirit is the air it breathes to be alive."

I was strangely at peace. My thoughts were slow. I didn't worry with comprehension, something inside me told me to just accept the things she was saying.

"All life is connected. And as Aang is to our world, You are to Yours. You do not hail from here, but all hails from the Spirit. As such, your soul is to Aang as a sister would be to their brother. Twin flames. And in the moment you decided to leave your world, Aang was about to be brought into his. You were brought here by a different force, but the Spirit was waking up. You we'rent to be incarnated. You as you are, were needed here."

"Who brought me here?"

"You must remember Horus. He greeted you." The Nepali man. "Though what we do know is you came here from some sinister means. He has also visited you..." The night terrors... "However, the Spirit wouldn't allowed it if it were to unbalance the world here. Your world does not have an Avatar in history. You would be its first. Perhaps you were meant to reawaken as an Avatar, if only to return and reopen the spiritual connection your world lacks." Kyoshi sighed, and her beautiful face turned into one of tiredness. "I do not have all the answers, but I will say what you should know. There is another being- the one who opened the door for you, who wishes to upset the balance here, and perhaps in all facets of the universe, for his own power. You were to be his champion. He can bring you back," - her eyes grew with pain and horror- "but please remember. You would be hurting many. We are lucky you are so closed off to the spiritual realm, both in your world and here. It is very hard for him to break through to you. We are inherently the same being, so I am able to reach out to you in a place like this where my spiritual presence is so strong. But overtime you will need to open up to the Spirit, and break past him. He is strong. You _must_ be stronger. This war isn't yours to fight, it is Aang's, but you can turn the tide as much as he can. Be careful of Aulus. He will destroy you." She placed her arms around me, and the hug felt like my mother's. "You are so brave." Hands on my shoulders, she stared deep into my eyes, "I know the people of this world can be so hateful. Frightening. But try to look past the pain in their eyes, and find the human in their soul. Avatars aren't just meant to bring peace to wars. They are to find the peace in the hearts of all beings. There is a person in pain behind every face. Do not hate your oppressor. Do not burden yourself with the weight so many in this world, especially Aang, holds in their hearts. You can bring the light."

There was doom in the distance of the spiritual world. The stars around us were flickering out, until mine and Kyoshi's light were the only glow. "I cannot hold you here any longer, Aulus will reach you. You are not just spiritually here, your physical body is here as well." The landscape spun around us, I turned and Kyoshi Island headed towards us in full speed. "Remember Nona. Do not hold onto hate. That is how he will get you." Kyoshi was vanishing in my hands, her body whisking away to the wind, and when I blinked I was back at the statue of her, my hand still holding onto her in the air, but she wasn't there. The stinging of my arms came back to me. The smell of burning wood was gone though, when I turned around the flames were extinguished. Drowned out by water.

I padded down to the town. I felt more centered, more in control, and not lost in a world unknown. Aang was gone, I could feel that. Zuko's ship loomed in the harbor, about to take off. I couldn't stay here, I felt that as much. I needed to go where Aang would go. Zuko would bring me to him.

Zuko hurt me. But remembering Kyoshi's words, I can't hate him. He lost control. Maybe I can bring the light to him. Maybe he can realize what the Fire Nation is doing is wrong.

We're all just kids. Aang, me, Zuko... we inherit the mess of the adults of this world. I'm not sure of Aang's past, why he was missing for a century, but I know in this journey we are both growing into an inheritance we didn't want. And all of us just want to go home. Zuko's soldiers too.

Villagers murmured from the sidelines, scared to approach me. I may have saved some of them, but I came with the Firenation ship. Zuko stood on the shore, his uncle about to board the ship.

"I didn't think you would come back," he said. I paused, and pressed my lips together before looking into his eyes.

"What happened to the airbenders?"

He swallowed hard, looking away. His brows furrowed.

"We killed all of them."

"After that, the Avatar was supposed to be born into the water tribe. So we eradicated many of them in looks for the Avatar as well. Then he was suppose to be born into Earth Kingdom. So we started a war with them too, trying to get him to be reborn into Fire Kingdom again. We would have ultimate power, and finally achieve dominance over the world."

This is what no one on ship wants to talk about.

"It started a hundred years ago, when the Avatar vanished. Way before I was born." He turned and made way to his ship. "It ends with me. I will capture the Avatar. And this war... will finally be over."

Day turned into night. Zuko let me take a much needed bath from his personal bath, maybe as a way of apologizing for burning me. We didn't talk much after we left the island other than that. Arul addressed my burns with a salve many fire benders used when burnt in combat or in sparring, or by themselves on accident. The scars will heal, but some will be worse. I remembered my arms catching fire... the smell of burning flesh. I know I will not leave this world any time soon. This is only the first true pain I'll experience here, and there will certainly be more painful experiences to come.

I drank jasmine tea and burned incense in my room.

In a way, I did kill myself back on Earth as I no longer exist there. I am here now. In a new world, and I can create a new Nona. I have a purpose here. I can make a difference, for the better. I can become strong.

I prayed tomorrow would be a better day.

I met with Iroh this morning.

"I'm not angry with him," I said. "I've already forgave him, I just haven't told him yet." He seemed surprise.

"You are far older than you look. Try to talk to him today. He hasn't been in a good mood since his defeat."

"When is he ever..."

"He may not seem like it now, but when he was a child Zuko was the most caring boy. A feature he was beaten for. In our culture, kindness is weakness. But those with true power know kindness is the key to real strength. When he burnt you, he became the person he feared most."

"Its behind me now. Let's get it behind him, too." I said.

The day went by. Zuko stayed busy on the ship tracking the avatar. I meditated in my room most of the time. My mentality has certainly gotten stronger since the meeting with Kyoshi. She was right on the wall. I was suddenly aware of a mental block between me and the spiritual realm. And I understood why it is there as well. All my feelings and fears, my negativity, my doubt, all my Earthly attachments that built a barrier around me to protect myself as I grew in life. It strengthened with each attempt to end my life, and it fortified when I, in a sense, did. Stepping out of the bubble will help me gain control over my abilities to air bend, which makes sense as every time I floated I'm pretty sure I was out of that bubble that kept me safe. When I let go of the feeling that I needed to be safe, and protected, I realized I have no need to fear for my safety, and I let go over that weight that kept me on the ground. As in my dreams, when I wasn't protected by my bubble, and my body instinctively reacted to float as I wasn't attached to the weight that grounded me anymore, even if I was terrorized by the night creatures. I'm sure that being, Aulus, was the cause. He could pull me from safety and launch me into the unknown.

I breathed in, closing my eyes and holding the air deep in between my lungs.

I don't need to be afraid.

Not of Zhao,

Not of Aulus,

And definitely not Zuko.

Not of Fire benders, or otherwordly creatures.

I am not afraid.

The air inside my chest pushed itself out and I felt the deepest feeling of relaxation. I could_ feel_ it, the air around me, inside of me. It's all apart of me. I breathe in whats outside, and what is outside came from inside me.

First the cold steel floor I sat on dissipated from below. Then I felt like I was both filling up the entire room and only being a small part of it at the same time. I breathed, concentrating. I know the more relaxed I am, the easier it is. I could feel light wisps of air flurry beneath me, past my cheeks, past my lips, and shoulders...

_There you are. _I thought to myself, as if I had truly met someone for the first time. That's it. I got it.

I stretched my body in the air from my cross legged position, stretching my arms and legs and as I did I could feel the air move with me, as if it had became part of my body. I opened my eyes, calmly. Maybe this...

I moved my body forward, towards the ground until I was parallel with it in the air. I just trusted in the air suspending me, and I could feel my center of balance adjusting with it, as the atmosphere in the room corresponded. It felt a lot like swimming, with much less weight.

The jasmine incense wafted in the air around me and the beautiful smell filled my nose. Warm golden hues of the candle lit the walls, my shadow cast besides me. In fact, I felt free of all worries in this moment, of all attachments to Earth and attachments to this new world. But as emancipated in this moment as I am, I know it would not last.

I will not be a master in a night, but I have just begun to grasp the idea of this newfound ability.

It is a shame that there is no other airbenders to learn from.

Kyoshi told me why I didn't die, but if it is true and I can yield the other elements of this world, and perhaps open it up on Earth as well, I don't think I should be as loud about my origins as I was with this ship. This world is much more dangerous than I thought, and people know already I am an airbender. But they do not know I'm an alien, and no one knows I am an Avatar.

I am nobody's Avatar.

And yet, I can't be afraid of my secrets.

If I am weak... I will surely die.

And maybe before, I used death to escape,

But this is a new world. And I can choose to change, rather than run away.

Gravity pulled at me and I carefully touched my feet to the ground, remembering the feeling of the world under my foot. Like a psychedelic trip, I felt perception beyond my normal eyes, the extensiveness of the ship under my feet, and the ocean surrounding it- I was hyper aware. I rubbed my eyes, and drank my tea.

I should talk to Zuko. He would avoid me the entire ship if I don't, I feel.

Cool, dark steel walls lined my vision as I paced forward into a side of the ship I haven't been in. Towards the command room, where all the planning was held. Zuko had been locked up in there for hours with his officers. Night has long since fallen, and though the officers took to rest, he didn't return to his room.

With a candle lit on a metal plate, I pushed the doors open ever so gently.

He looked to the creaking sound, and when he saw me, his expression weaved into that of a pained face. His eyes trailed to my arms.

"You weren't in your room," I opened, "I figured you'd still be in here." I leaned my head against the door.

He turned to face the window of the ship.

"I've been busy, I still am," He returned. I sat the candle down on a table and strolled next to him.

His eyes were heavy with stress. I paused to think of the right thing to say.

"I know you need to get back on Aang's tail, before anyone else," I started, "Just don't forget, you don't have to carry all the weight alone. Let me take some of it off of you. Be easier on yourself."

"I'm sorry," He blurted, "I was so weak, back there,"

"If I was stronger, I would have him now." His brows furrowed. "What I did to you... was the worst thing I've ever done to someone."

I stopped him there. "Don't worry about that, I've already forgiven you. I mean, I was mad, but... Instead of thinking how you hurt me, think of that child you almost killed. Or the village you burned, all just to get one boy to bring home to your father for him to what? Torture? Kill?" My voice grew from its hushed tone and I realized how worked up I was getting. His eyes softened and I saw a confused teenage boy aside me, not the Firenation Prince. "I'm not mad at you, I'm not trying to fight with you either... but look around you Zuko. What throne is worth a little boy's life?"

Zuko grabbed my shoulders and faced my body to his.

"Look at this scar." The red blemish that marked part of his face, swelling over his eye. "My father did this to me. And he enjoyed it. I was weak, and I was just a boy too. 13 years old. That was 3 years ago. I've been burned, banished, and disowned. Everything that I knew, all that made me happy, I lost. That's why... when I burnt you up... and _the Avatar got away_..." His knuckles cracked in his fists.

I wanted to press more, like why would he wish to go back to a home with a father that had brought him so much pain? Why would he wish for another little boy to be hurt by the hand of the same man, if all it meant was he got to go to the home that kicked him to the sea? But I know that this isn't the time for such questions, not when hes such a mess. For me, its been a couple weeks. For him, its been years. He's tired.

Still... I can't help but wonder... Does it matter if its Aang he brings home?

What if I go instead?

I gave up life once...

If I turn myself in, then Aang can be free.

"Zuko... what if, if there's another way?"

He looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if you don't have to bring Aang back home. What if theres another Avatar?"

He sighed, long and hard. "I forget your situation. No, there cannot be two avatars in a world." He assumed I just didn't understand.

I rubbed his shoulder. He was much taller than me, and for the faintest second I thought I had seen a smirk on his face watching me reach up. Maybe I just imagined it though.

"Whatever happens, we're still friends, okay? I got your back." This time, he really did smile. He even laughed!

"What?" I grinned cheekily, "What's so funny?"

"It's just... I burn you like fried chicken, and you still call me your friend."

"Did you just-" I erupted into giggles, "-Call my burnt arms fried chicken? Like _chicken_?" I clutched my stomach, "Oh man, I don't suppose you're gonna eat them too are you? Ohh, I'm weak, I'm so weak-" I pretended to gnaw on my bandage wrapped arms- "Mnn, finger-lickin'!"

He laughed hard at that- and it was the first time I saw this edgy ass kid actually smile big and wide. "You're so weird Nona,"

"Hey, you're the one who gives out burn scars as friendship bracelets."

"Wait- I said I was sorry-"

"It's a joke! A joke! Besides, I bet they'll make me look more bad ass." I flexed my biceps- Ouch! That did NOT feel good. "How do I look? Like a seasoned warrior?"

"You look like a little girl who learned not to put out a grease fire with water the hard way."

I dropped my jaw, "Okay that one was mean," and he laughed again, and sounded like the seventh wonder of this world. "It's way past your bed time little boy!" I shoved his chest. "You better go to sleep before the monsters come out."

"Monsters? What monsters." He scoffed at me. And I moved to violate his armpits. "THE TICKLE MONSTERS!" I stretched my arms up and wiggled them in his pits!

But he wasn't ticklish, and I had made my pits completely open.

"No! Please! No more- its too much!"

Zuko was on top of me, my back against the cold steel floor of the command room. I squirmed under him like a cat caught by a dog- trying to push him off or claw him away. He pinned my arms above my head and held them there with one hand- his hands were so big compared to mine. His other hand hovered over me- stopped at my neck- and i flinched before he would tickle me again- but it didn't happen. When I opened my eyes, he was just staring at me... menacingly. Then he moved his hand again, his fingers brushing my armpits, and I shut my eyes once more and braced myself for him to tickle attack my pits again- but it didn't happen. I peaked out of one eye. He was just staring at me, smirking. _He was making fun of me. _

I pouted, "What do you think you're doing?" My heart was beating so fast- my chest rose with my breaths, and beads of sweat collected along my forehead. Then his hand moved fast to my neck-

"Hiee!" I yelped in a high pitch and winced- but again nothing ensued. Zuko laughed. "Okay, enough! We both need to sleep. Seriously..." I grumbled in his grasp, my cheeks flushed.

"Yeah? What if I wanna keep you like this a little longer?" His free hand trailed to my neck and he wrapped it under my jaw.

I felt myself tremble, what is he doing? "Zuko... quit playing around..." I whispered. The way he was staring at me, was like a wolf watching his prey. His grip around my wrists loosened and he moved the hand that held them to my back, and the other as well. He pulled me into his chest, and we sat on the floor for a second, in an embrace. "I wont hurt you, never again." He whispered. He rest his head on top of mine, and stroked my back. I was confused, but I placed my arms around him as well. "I'll keep you safe," he said. My cheeks flushed.

I pushed him away. "Hey, you're kinda scaring me bud. And all of that... of course you won't hurt me. We're friends." I smiled at him reassuringly. "I trust you. Now, lets go to bed stupid!"


End file.
